


The Shinsekai Reformatory for Maladjusted Teenagers

by carbonaraspaghetti



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Humor, Consensual Underage Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, High School, Humor, Idiots in Love, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Roronoa Zoro-centric, Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Teenage Drama, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, reformatory, soft-hearted teenage criminals with a tough past, zoro is dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbonaraspaghetti/pseuds/carbonaraspaghetti
Summary: Imagine your life, your regular life. Now, imagine how the Mugiwara Crew would live it. Even better, imagine a place where they'll be so controlled and repressed that they'll even start questioning their sanity. Will Zoro overcome his past? Why is Nami so confused? Will the Resistance triumph over their evil enemies?Come along with this curious group of teen delinquents to a new adventure, where Luffy will become... The king of the Reformatory?
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Nami, Nami/Roronoa Zoro, Nico Robin/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 19
Kudos: 42





	1. The Shinsekai Reformatory for Maladjusted Teenagers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reformatorio Shinsekai](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/571621) by carbonaraspaghetti. 



**CHAPTER 1: THE SHINSEKAI REFORMATORY FOR MALADJUSTED TEENAGERS.**

The day was as grey as everyone’s mood. Some pieces of classical music sounded through the speakers of a crowded bus in a creepy way, as if it was predicting the horrible future of every single boy who got into the vehicle. The instructions were clear: the bus would pick up everyone in the region who was registered in the School. As it arrived at every house, an instructor would register the kid and his baggage, and then he would put him the GPS bracelet; the students weren’t even allowed to bring their smartphones. The procedure was presumably similar for girls.

The Shinsekai Reformatory for Maladjusted Teenagers was a brand-new initiative from the Government. It was a boarding school for teenagers from 14 to 18 years old who had committed any kind of crime, and the objective was to reshape them into regular kids who could opt to a normal job or even go to university. It was public, thought for teens who didn’t have a supporting family nor a healthy environment. It was also sealed, remote and isolated, split in two: the Boys’ and the Girls’ Unit. It was planned to use some unspecified new teaching and controlling methods. At least, that’s what the pamphlet said; but Zoro didn’t really believe any of that.

The guy was seated in the last row of the bus, with a heavy-looking face. Even though the bus led to a Reformatory, where the students were supposedly young delinquents, everybody felt intimidated by him and thus the seat next to him was the only one left. They had been going through the mountain for a while, so Zoro thought that they were arriving to the school, but they reached an enormous house in front of a cliff. A smiling, tanned boy with a scar under his eye was waiting, along with two fierce-looking adults —one had long, black hair and a face full of tattoos; and the other one was older, but also seemed stronger— and a blonde guy who seemed very smart and nice. The boy hugged the three of them and then, after being registered, got into the bus. As Zoro had seen until that moment, that guy was the only one going to the school who seemed to have a loving, structured family.

The boy sat next to Zoro, smiling. “Hey, I’m Luffy! What’s your name?”, he said.

“I’m Zoro”, he answered, yawning.

“Your hair looks awesome”, Luffy laughed. Zoro just yawned again and tried to sleep, but the dark-haired one wasn’t going to leave him. “Aren’t you excited?”.

“Why would I?”, Zoro said. “We are going to a prison”.

“But it will be a great place to make friends, don’t you think?”, Luffy smiled again. Zoro just ignored him, because he thought that he was the typical guy who didn’t have _real_ problems and just caused trouble to stand out. Both eventually fell asleep.

When they woke up, they had already arrived. Everyone in the bus was amazed by the enormous size of the building, along with its installations. It didn’t even seem like a Reformatory; it looked like one of those private military schools that only appeared on the movies. It was a gigantic gothic building surrounded by an extremely green forest, all above the greenest grass they had ever seen. At least thirty buses were already there, and the students, all of them handcuffed, were heading to the school.

As soon as Luffy and Zoro got off the bus, they were forced to wear handcuffs. Their luggage was taken by the instructors. The students were forced to be in a row, walking slowly.

“Was this what you were looking forward to?”, Zoro said, ironically, hoping for a frightened answer. However, Luffy was still smiling.

“Wow, the Government has really spent a lot of money. That’s cool!”, he said.

Zoro laughed. Maybe that guy wasn’t as silly as he thought.

They got into the building. It was pale white, with marble details, all built in a classical way, as if it was a really expensive hospital. Each one of the boys had to go to a room where the handcuffs were removed; they would get naked and they would be assigned some clothes: a few pairs of underwear, white sport shoes, some white T-shirts and a light blue overall. Every piece of clothes had the ID number of every student. They were also given a folder with multiple files for them to read.

Zoro was separated from Luffy right after that, which he hated, because he somehow liked that guy. Plus, he felt like the control was too strict and he actually needed a friend. However, he came to the thought that they wouldn’t meet again, as the place was extremely big. An instructor took Zoro to his room and said that he would have some spare time, as the first meeting would take place in two hours and his roommate hadn’t arrived yet. He gave him his luggage and told him to unpack right before closing the door with some ultimate technology. Zoro just lied on the bed and fell asleep, again.

Big noises woke him up. His roommate had arrived. It was a blonde, tall guy with weird curly eyebrows. He was unpacking his baggage in a really loud way.

“Can’t you do that on another time?”, Zoro asked. “I’m sleeping”.

“I like to leave everything organized”, his roommate said. “I am not as dirty as you, as it seems...”.

“What did you just say?”.

They soon engaged in a fight, but an instructor came into the room an instant later. “Why the hell are you fighting already?”, he said, separating them. “I’ll let you pass this one, but I won’t be as merciful the next time, so you two better get along”. He left immediately, very angry. Zoro and the other guy looked at each other, confused.

“Wow, how the fuck could they know that we were fighting?”, Zoro asked.

“I guess that it’s because of the bracelets. We can’t take them off and they are able to control us at every moment. I think that they can even hear us”, his roommate said. “So you better stop being an asshole”.

“You too”, Zoro smiled provocatively. “I’m Zoro”.

“Sanji”.

“So… What did you do to be here?”, Zoro asked while lying in his bed again. “And where are you from? I didn’t see you in my bus”.

“Well… I am a Vinsmoke”, Sanji said, kind of regretful. Zoro was startled. The Vinsmoke was an assassin clan from the North. Despite the rumors, nobody knew what their exact business was, but they were known for their extremely violent way of killing people. “But I prefer not to talk about it. What about you?”.

“I’m from the East. I… Well, I get into a lot of fights, you know. I live in a very violent neighborhood, so…”.

Sanji looked at Zoro. He noticed a big scar across his chest. “What an ugly scar you have”.

“What an ugly face you have, you idiot”, Zoro replicated, angry. “I told you, I get into a lot of fights”.

Sanji just smiled and laid on his bed, looking at the ceiling. “Man, I need to figure out a way to get cigarettes, or I’ll be screwed”.

“Yeah, I’ll also feel empty if I don’t try any alcohol until December, when we get back home… Even though I don’t think my hometown will be any better than this place”, Zoro said. “I guess your family will be waiting for you back home, as you come from such a peculiar clan”.

“Shut up, I told you I don’t want to talk about it”, Sanji said, violently. “Nobody will be waiting for me though. Hey, do you think we will be able to go to the Girls’ Unit?”, his eyes suddenly turned to hearts for some reason.

“I wish, man… But I don’t think so”. Zoro sighed.

“This is a faggot’s paradise, you know? We will spend a year full of dicks”.

“Hey, man, don’t say that. I respect everyone. Just bang some girl in Christmas and go to the bathroom when you need to jerk off”.

Sanji laughed. “I bet you’re a faggie”.

“Shut up, Eyebrows!”

They went silent for a while, and then Sanji spoke again. “Is there someone waiting for you back home?”

“Oh, it’s a funny story”, Zoro said, amused. “There used to, but not anymore. I had a girlfriend, but we actually broke up a week ago… And she’s in this Reformatory as well”.

“How did you get a girlfriend being that ugly?”, Sanji laughed. “Bet she’s ugly as hell”.

“She’s actually the hottest”, Zoro said. “Her name is Nami. We got into trouble together, you know? She’s a strong girl. We had good-bye sex, man, and let me tell you… It was awesome”.

“Wow, look at you. The _macho_ , all lovey-dovey!”, Sanji chuckled.

“Shut the fuck up! We broke up anyways”.

“You don’t seem happy about it”.

“I feel kind of bad… She’s really clever, you know?”, Zoro sighed. “She got me some money I needed… From her high school. They caught her, and that was the last straw. Her grades were perfect, but her behavior was the worst. Fights, stealing money, blackmailing… She ended up being suspended. That made her so fucking sad, man…”

“That’s when she broke up with you?”, Sanji asked.

“Well, we spent the whole summer fighting and then getting back together… But last week we had a huge fight and she left, so that’s it. We’re not together anymore”.

“So that means me and her can hook up…”, Sanji smiled, getting punched by his roommate.

The day, nonetheless, went by peacefully. Zoro and Sanji were taken to the hall, along with the students. The faculty introduced themselves: Sengoku, the headmaster; Akainu, the assistant principal; Aokiji, the psychologist; Kizaru, the _vigilant_ (his role wasn’t clearly defined, but he seemed like the one in charge of punishing people); and Kureha, the _doctorine_. The schedule was really strict: breakfast, classes, lunch, activities, some free time and dinner. They also had to pick a duty, such as cleaning, doing the laundry, cooking… And if their behavior was good, they were allowed to do the _mixed meeting_ every two Sundays, which was described as _a fun activity for both male and female students._ That made the boys all excited, but the rules were clear: no seeing the girls in week time and definitely not having sex. Moreover, if they didn’t have any major misconduct, they were able to visit the nearest town for a day, once every two months.

Zoro thought that that seemed too good to be true. He had been on some other Reformatory schools, and they were pretty much like prisons. That was more like a prep school for wealthy kids. However, something got him out of his thoughts: a big scream that echoed throughout the whole hall:

“Akainu, you motherfucker! I am going to kill you!”

It was Luffy. He kept screaming, jumping and punching some kids while trying to reach Akainu. He was out of his mind. Some instructors held him and got him out of there. Zoro was astonished.

Yeah, he definitely wanted to be friends with that guy.

The weeks passed by without many major incidents. After the Luffy thing, everyone was scared, because rumor had it that the boy had been the first one to be sent to Module 0, and no one knew exactly what that was. Some guys also caused some trouble, like Eustass Kidd and Basil Hawkins, who tried to stab each other, or Trafalgar Law, who was caught dealing with drugs; but they were sent to Module 0 immediately.

Zoro was pretty much alone all the time. He didn’t want to talk to anybody either; he only thought about being friends with Luffy. Plus, he didn’t want to be sent to Module 0, because deep down he wanted to see Nami on the mixed activity on Sunday, so he tried to behave well. Another reason why he sat all by himself at lunch and dinner was that Sanji chose the cooking duty (and he didn’t mind, because they were always fighting and he was pretty tired). Zoro, on the other hand, chose cleaning the gym, because he liked to maintain the facilities in good condition.

Zoro had been a fencing athlete for years, but he was kicked out of his city’s dojo because of his fights, which made him very angry, because he knew he could have become professional. However, he was happy, because they left him take some wooden swords to practice his _santōryū_ after basketball practice. He wasn’t as good as Sanji was at football, but he had a good time.

Sanji had managed to get some cigarettes from Law before he had to go to Module 0, so he taped their room’s door and window with some duct tape he found and then smoked for hours. Zoro didn’t really like that at first, but after a while he ended up getting used to it. They both were as pacific as they could be, but they still fought so many times that the instructor, knowing that they weren’t going to harm each other, let them be.

By Thursday, a small boy started sitting next to Zoro at the dining room. He was a very cute, tiny boy, with light brown hair and big dark eyes. He didn’t talk at first, but after some time he said: “Don’t you have any friends?”. Zoro looked at him with a fierce look, but the boy didn’t seem to care. He kept talking: “I don’t really have any friends either, so I decided to sit next to you, because you seem nice and cool”.

Zoro smiled. The little kid was too cute for him to get angry. “I don’t like talking to people, but I might like talking to you”, he said. “I’m Zoro”.

The other boy smiled widely. “I’m Chopper, nice to meet you!”.

“How old are you?”

“I am 15”, Chopper answered.

“Wow, you look a lot younger”, Zoro chuckled. “I’m 17”.

“Well, you look a lot older!”, Chopper chuckled as well.

“What did you do to be here? You don’t look like the other guys”.

“Oh, my grandma is Kureha, the doctor! I don’t have more family, so they offered me a place at this school and we accepted. I sleep in a room with her. She’s had some criminal record in the past and she had been unemployed for a while, so we didn’t have other option”, Chopper said. Zoro looked at him, pitiful, but Chopper smiled. “Don’t think that I’m not happy! It’s actually very cool to be here. I only have to go to class; I don’t have any duties nor activities, so I can spend the rest of the time reading or at the nursery with my grandma”.

“Where is she now?”, Zoro asked. “Doesn’t she eat?”

“No, she only drinks alcohol”.

Zoro laughed. “Oh, I would love to meet her and share a drink with her!”, he said. “By the way, if you don’t have to follow all of the rules… Could you ever go to the Girls’ Unit?”

“I guess I could someday, but not now. Everything is very strict, as it’s only the first week”, Chopper said.

Zoro clicked his tongue. The alarm rang, indicating that they had to go to their activities. “Hey, I have to go, but it’s been good to meet you! If you don’t have anything to do, I guess it’s Sanji’s shift for lunch, so you can try to make friends with him. He’s blonde and ugly, with pathetic eyebrows. You’ll recognize him. Tell him that you know me. Bye, see you at dinner!”.

The days went by on a quick pace. There were many things to do and too little time to mess things up, so the school was calm, at least it would be for a while. Zoro met Sanji’s friends and they started to form a group: Usopp, a slim boy with a long nose, very shy and coward, who was there because of multiple frauds, and Franky, an extremely tall, loud guy that Zoro already knew from basketball, whose family belonged to a mafia. Usopp, Franky and Chopper were truly intelligent; that, along with the group’s brute strength, made them one of the most feared gang in the school. However, they didn’t get into fights and were always below the radar.

On Sunday, Zoro woke up extremely excited. He tried to hide it though, because he didn’t want to be seen as a weak child who loses his mind for a chick. The rules on Sundays weren’t that strict: they were allowed to go around the school and even outside —and the girls could, too—. Sanji messed with him the whole day and they were fighting around outdoors when Zoro heard something familiar.

“Hey”

Zoro turned around and smiled widely, powerless. It was Nami. She had short, orange hair, and she had unzipped her overall and cut down her top, showing a glimpse of her big breasts, and her pants all rolled up. She ran to hug Zoro. Sanji looked at them, jealous. Zoro didn’t really know how to react.

“I really wanted to see you”, Nami said. “We’re still friends, right? I missed you so much…”

Sanji couldn’t stop looking at her, running around with heart eyes, screaming. They both ignored him and kept on looking at each other’s eyes. Suddenly, Zoro gave her a small peck. Nami didn’t reject it; she just smiled shyly.

“Look, Zoro… I want to introduce you to my friends”, Nami said, trying to separate from him, even though he was still stunned by her sole presence. “These are Robin and Vivi”.

From the moment Sanji saw them, he hit on them wildly. Zoro smiled and waved, saying hi. Both of them were wearing their clothes like Nami, and they were also beautiful. Zoro couldn’t help but look at Robin; there was something mysterious about her that attracted him. However, that feeling didn’t last long, as Zoro started looking at Nami again, speechless.

Both the girls and the boys introduced themselves and they soon formed a big group. Vivi told that she was in the Reformatory because she led many violent student revolutions against the country’s king and Robin just said that she preferred not to talk about it. They faculty had organized some sport activities, where they had a good time running and pushing each other. Thankfully, there were no violent incidents. Plus, they ate together and spent a great day overall.

They spent the whole evening with their music teacher, Brook, who enjoyed having a break with his students. It seemed like he liked them, specially the girls; but didn’t cross the boundaries, so they were cool with him. He sang, brought them some non-alcoholic beers and even hid later to share a cigarette with Sanji.

“You know what?”, Brook said. “I used to go to a Reformatory school when I was your age. It was a living hell, the students were mean, the teachers were abusive… This is a great initiative, you’re really lucky”.

As Brook was talking, the speakers announced that the students and the teachers had to go immediately to the hall for the special ending event. The headmaster, the assistant director and the vigilant stood in the stage, behind a big microphone. Akainu was smiling in a really crazy way. “Students!”, he said. “It’s the moment! You are going to participate in the biggest event of our Reformatory... The Buster Call! Module 0, please come here”.

A row of students came into the stage. They were handcuffed and looked depressed, slim, starving. Zoro could recognize Luffy, who was in the middle, along with Law, Kidd and Hawkins. There were also two pink-haired girls that Nami recognized: Jewelry Bonney and Rebecca, who apparently had been causing some trouble.

“Oh, no, I can’t believe this…”, Brook said. “I thought that this project was rejected… This can’t be real”. He started to tremble and took a few steps back. “Don’t do anything, don’t move, don’t let them take you to Module 0”, he said. “I will be back. I have to find Jinbei and stop this”.

Brook left, leaving the group extremely confused. Meanwhile, Akainu kept talking: “This is going to be a ritual, happening once every two weeks”.

A boy who looked very small started to cry. “Please! Stop this! I beg you!”, he was about to kneel down, but Luffy stopped him, tearfully.

Kizaru, the vigilant, laughed, holding a briefcase where he kept all of his _punishment tools_. “Oh, boy… I’m going to enjoy this!”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Hope you enjoyed this, I'm really hopeful about this fanfic :) It's inspired on another fanfic I wrote years ago, in Spanish, but never finished. The link is here if you want to check it out.  
> I'm sorry if I commited some kind of error, English is not my first language. Please, let me know if you liked this fanfic and this chapter! I really really really appreciate feedback.  
> I'm also posting on FFNet :)  
> I'll try to publish the next chapter next week! Stay safe and healthy :)


	2. The Buster Call

**CHAPTER 2: THE BUSTER CALL.**

The hall was completely silent; the only sound that could be heard was the sobbing of some students. There were about twenty, with Kidd, Law, Luffy, Rebecca and Bonnie leading them all. Hawkins was upfront, too, but his expression was shadier. He had calculated his possibilities to have a happy ending to that event, but they were extremely low.

Akainu talked to the crowd: “Kids, let me explain what the Buster Call is! At the end of Sunday’s mixed event, each student on the Module 0 will come here, to this stage. I will call Sadie, our innocent hand, to get a paper out of this bag”, he pointed a bag that Kizaru was taking out of his briefcase. “Every paper has a punishment written on it… Let’s see how this goes!”.

“Stop this, Akainu, you don’t have the permiss-“, Jinbei, the History teacher, screamed from far away, supported by Brook, but an instructor covered their mouth violently and took them out of that place.

Meanwhile, Sadie put the hand into the bag and got a paper out that said Ice Time. “Aokiji’s favourite!”, she said. Aokiji, the psychologist, sighed and looked the other way.

The students’ handcuffs were removed, but they still had chains on their feet, so they couldn’t move freely. Some of them tried to escape, but the instructors kept on hitting them with their batons. Akainu ordered that they removed their clothes, and soon they were almost naked, only wearing their underwear, which made the crowd go wild, as their bodies were mostly in great form. Sanji could be heard from a long distance: “Girls! When this is all over, you can come to my room! I’ll show you how a man treats beautiful women like you!”. However, the rest of the group was silent; they knew that something terrible was about to happen.

Kizaru took a small control panel out of his briefcase and pressed a button. Suddenly, the marble ceiling opened, freeing a big container full of iced, semi-frozen water. The container went down slowly, being finally placed right in front of the stage, just next to the Module 0 students’ feet. All of a sudden, the instructors pushed the students, making them fall into the container, only being held by the handcuffs on their feet. The crowd gasped altogether. Zoro’s crew was so impressed that they couldn’t move, until they heard Brook’s and Jinbei’s screams from afar. Vivi was the first who ventured and yelled at the faculty: “What the hell!? They are going to die! You can’t do that!”.

Kizaru started talking, holding the microphone: “Ice Time consists on immerging the students into deep cold water for a minute! Will they be able to survive? Only the bracelets will tell us! If they lose their consciousness, they will be forced to spend another two weeks at Module 0!”. He kept on talking about how that was part of the new teaching plan and its brand-new methods of _reshaping_ , but nobody listened to him. Everybody was horrified, not understanding why they were being that awful, if they were supposed to be the authority.

The minute passed by as if it was an hour. Finally, the instructors got the kids out of the water. Thankfully, none of them passed out, but they were trembling, puking and crying. The instructors took them out of that place. Sengoku took the microphone, not looking too pleased. “I’m sorry for the show you just had to watch. This is all for your own good. Now, everybody must go to their bedrooms”.

As Nami saw that they would have to leave, she hugged Zoro tightly. “Please, don’t be stupid, don’t do anything, be peaceful even if you get mad, please, Zoro, please…”.

“Hey, don’t you cry…”, Zoro tried to calm her down, but he was too angry to think collectedly. “Don’t you dare to cry. Don’t let those motherfuckers bring you down. Don’t do anything bad and we will be able to see each other in no time, okay?”.

“Okay”, she said, kissing him on his cheek for the last time and then leaving.

Sanji kicked a wall, extremely mad. “Is this why the Government paid so much? Just to fucking torture us? What the hell is this? This is only the first month. What are they planning for the rest of the year?”.

The students were immediately taken to their rooms. After discussing for hours, Zoro and Sanji went to sleep. However, they couldn’t make it, as they couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened. Even though Zoro lived in a tough neighborhood, hearing shots every night, and having seen plenty of violent events, he had never thought that the teachers could be the ones doing that to a bunch of children. And he knew that, despite the background of each one of them, they were only children. Deep down his heart, he was hoping for that Reformatory to make a difference, because he was already tired of delinquency; but he couldn’t escape it, as he hadn’t seen any other option in his entire life.

“Zoro”.

“What do you want, Eyebrows?”, he answered.

“You can’t sleep either, huh?”

Zoro stayed silent. He felt like Sanji wanted to talk, and even though he wanted to tell him about his feelings, he didn’t think that it was the right time.

“Okay, I get it…”, Sanji chuckled, ironic. “I guess it’s impossible to talk to a cold-hearted man like you. I don’t even know how you got such a perfect girlfriend!”. He suddenly stopped talking. “Hey, sorry… I know seeing her today meant a lot to you. Are you alright?”

“Leave this for another day, okay? I want to sleep”.

“Okay, okay, but you’re going to miss my Vinsmoke stories…”.

Zoro couldn’t sleep in the whole night, feeling strangely bad. Sanji woke up earlier, as usual, to go to his cooking duties. Zoro woke up a little bit before his roommate left and said: “Hey, I will tell you my Roronoa stories someday. Bet they’re better than yours”.

Sanji just chuckled and punched his shoulder. “See you later, dumbass”.

Zoro got up and dressed up. He went to breakfast earlier than usual, just because he couldn’t stop thinking about what happened. He saw Franky and Usopp, but not many people had gathered in the dining room yet. They decided to sit next to Trafalgar Law, who was alone.

“Hey”, he said. “I’m Zoro, Sanji’s roommate. You sold him some cigarettes”.

Law grabbed a notepad from his pocket and wrote: “They can hear you through the bracelet. Tell Sanji to meet me in the bathrooms if he wants more cigarettes”.

Franky seemed impressed. He asked Law to tell him all that he knew. Law wasn’t too talkative and they spoke in technical terms, so Zoro got instantly bored. Nevertheless, someone screaming appeared. It was Luffy. _Who else could have been?_ , Zoro thought.

“Torao! How are you? Thank God we got out of that place, huh?”, he said.

Law sighed. “Don’t you have someone else to bother?”

“C’mon, aren’t we friends now? After everything we’ve been through!”

Surprisingly, both of them were in a relatively good condition after what happened the prior day. They sneezed sometimes and wore more clothes than usual, but they were okay overall. That was because of incredible physical form, and, moreover, their recovery was mostly thanks to Kureha, who was a great doctor. Chopper helped her, as well, and he was so tired that he decided to skip classes and spent the whole day sleeping. He was just a little boy, after all.

Zoro, who was truly intrigued, told Luffy to sit next to him. “Hey, Luffy… Why don’t you tell me about what happened in Module 0?”.

Luffy just laughed, as if he was asking some impossible thing. Then, he grabbed his own notepad and wrote: “I can’t do that right now, but we will figure out some way. These guys have it all covered”.

Zoro decided not to ask more questions. That wasn’t a matter for him. He thought that he was behaving well, so he wouldn’t be sent to Module 0. He was even surprised about his good behavior, but he also knew that it wouldn’t last long. As soon as someone made him lose his temper, he would do something horrible that would send him directly to Module 0. However, he chose not to think more about that until that moment came.

Before they couldn’t even realize it, the routine was inherent to their lives, which made the time go faster and faster. Zoro had so many mixed feelings that he felt bad all the time, so he started working out more than usual. The rest of the group would reunite and spend many time together, with Law, Kidd, Hawkins and Luffy being around all the time, as well. However, Zoro was just so focused in fencing that he forgot that he even had friends. He asked Mihawk, his P.E. teacher, who happened to be a former fencing professional, for advice. Hawk-Eyes told him to do such a demanding training that Zoro didn’t even have time for talking to anyone (and he didn’t want to, either).

After a while, Brook started working out with him. They didn’t share a word. They both seemed to be haunted by their own thoughts, so they just spent their time in silence, meditating. Sometimes, Jinbei and Chopper came around to see how they were doing, but they respected them so much that they didn’t dare to interrupt their exercises.

Zoro was determined to return to his calm state of mind, right before everything messed up in his family and with Nami. He had always been good at handling trouble, after all. He even went to see Aokiji, the psychologist. It was a strange appointment, because the man just told him to chill out and read some self-help books. He gave good advice for his _love problems_ , however; the teacher seemed like he was a flirt, even though Zoro couldn’t help but think that Aokiji was bragging all the time. The conclusion the boy got to was that it was nice to have some time for himself, to think about all the events on his life that made him reach the lowest state of mind he had ever been on.

When he trained, he couldn’t help but think about what happened on Sunday. In the first place, the Buster Call was just disgusting. He wondered if that could even be legal. And, on top of that, there was Nami. They had been in such a good mood, not fighting, just enjoying each other’s presence… He knew that he had to move on, but he couldn’t stop thinking about her.

The night of the Wednesday prior to the second Buster Call, something got Zoro out of his dreams. It was Sanji, who woke him up, shaking him in the middle of the night. He dragged him out of the bed, Zoro only wearing his underwear, and, inexplicably, opened the metal door, that could only be unlocked by a complicated technological programme. They walked in silent through the dark corridors, hiding from the instructors. Everytime Zoro tried to ask, his roommate shushed him abruptly. Finally, they got to a mysterious, locked door. Sanji knocked the door nine times and said two words: _one piece_. The door opened.

Zoro couldn’t be more confused. He had to get used to the dark before he could see properly. It was a dark room, with some books in the walls, and nine chairs. There were only two chairs free, one for him and the other one for his roommate. The rest of the chairs were filled by Luffy, Law, Chopper, Hawkins, Franky, Usopp and Kidd.

“What the fuck?”, that’s all that Zoro could say.

“Wow, the hypertrophic guy came”, Hawkins smiled.

“Welcome to my crew”, Luffy laughed. “We’re the Resistance”.

“What Resistance? What are you saying? Why are we here? They will locate us through our GPS bracelet and then they’re going to send us to Module 0, you idiots!”. The green-haired was highly upset.

“You’re too responsible to be a bad guy, don’t you think?”, Kidd chuckled.

“Don’t worry”, Franky said. “We got this. Usopp and I found a way to deactivate our bracelets”.

“We’ve been planning this all along”, Sanji said. “But you were training all the time. Seriously, you gotta stop, you won’t impress Nami, even if you try that hard! I was trying to tell you all the time, but when you came to the room, you just slept. I had no other option than to bring you here forcibly!”.

Zoro couldn’t believe his eyes. “And what are we exactly doing here?”.

“First things first”, Law said. “Didn’t you want to hear about Module 0?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for all the kudos and the bookmark :) Hope you guys like this chapter as well! If you did, please, leave a kudo, a bookmark or a comment. It feels sooooooooo good to have feedback!  
> Don't think that ZoroxNami is the only pairing that's going to be here. There'll be more drama, just wait, hehehe...  
> Thanks for reading. Good luck and stay healthy, and please stay at home!! :)


	3. The Resistance

Zoro just scratched his head and sat down. “Okay”, he said. “I guess I have no other option, right?”, he smiled.

“You’ve always been the first member for me!”, Luffy shouted, gaining a punch from Law.

“Speak lower, you idiot! Even if our bracelets are not connected, some instructor might be walking around here and hear us…”, Law said.

“Oh, yeah, how the hell did you deactivate the bracelets?”, Zoro asked, confused, but also fascinated by Usopp and Franky’s intelligence.

“It was easy”, Franky explained. “I chose the electricity duty, and Usopp chose the cleaning one. It’s as if it was predestined!”

“Yeah”, Usopp continued. “I found a way to shut down the cameras and make it look like it didn’t happen. Then, Franky managed to steal a monitor and, with the tools from his duty, we modified the bracelets’ programming and now we can fully control each one of them!”

Zoro was shocked. The rest of the people in the room were smiling. It was impressive, but also part of their own strategy, which they were only starting to compose… And, if they had accomplished that in only a month, they were sure that, by the end of the year, the Resistance would be stronger than the faculty itself. After all, they were planning to recruit the masterminds of the Reformatory, along with the strongest individuals, both physically and mentally.

“I know you might have a lot of questions, so let me break this down for you”, Law talked to Zoro. “First, you need to know about the structure of the Reformatory: we have the Girls’ and the Boy’s Unit, and then the Module 0, which is a building located two kilometers away from here”. He unfolded a hand-drawn map. “Module 0 is locked, protected by electrified fences. We had to wear handcuffs all the time, both on our hands and feet. We only had one meal per day, we didn’t have classes and we were forced to walk around for the whole day. And if we dared to defy them, they would find one of their messed up punishments to make us shut our mouth”.

Everyone’s smile faded away. Law continued.

“But there is one good thing about the Module 0. It’s the highest secured zone in the whole Reformatory, so it’s also where the Headmaster’s office is located. And why do we care about that? Because that’s where the Archive is. And why do we care about the Archive…?”

“Because that’s where the shady things are registered!”, Luffy answered, amused, as if he was in a talk show.

“Correct”, Law smiled.

“… And what we want is to let those things be known by the whole country”, Zoro said. “That’s why we’re the Resistance”.

“That’s true, Zoro, you found the answer. Well… Actually, it’s almost true”, Law said in a mysterious tone.

“We must help Ace!”, Luffy shouted, again. “… If everything goes alright, he will be able to get out of jail…”

“… And we also want to have a good time, right?”, Kidd chuckled. “I know you do, Zoro… What a girl you had by your side on Sunday, huh?”

Zoro was confused again. Why did they ask so many questions instead of giving answers? Gosh, they were more complicated than his math homework…

“Guys, look at the map”, Law indicated. “This is what we’ve learnt this month. We just need to descend until we reach the sub-basement… And that’s it! We can meet the girls”.

Zoro couldn’t help but laugh. “Just when I thought that I finally met intelligent, revolutionary people… You guys just want to bang!”. They laughed, as well. “Okay, okay… I like this. But what is my role here? I’m not really smart…”.

“It's because you have the spirit!”, Luffy screamed again. At that point, no one even tried to stop him.

“Well…”, Law continued, “Luffy is our leader, Hawkins and I are the strategists, Franky and Usopp are the hackers, Chopper will be our cute spy… And Sanji, Kidd and you are the strong ones. We need you, as well”.

“... Why?”

“To look fierce, of course”, Law answered.

Zoro just laughed again. All of that seemed absurd, but it was also something very like him. He was proud for getting those friends, and promised himself that he would spend more time with them.

They had two different plans: on the one hand, they wanted to infiltrate in the Module 0 and find a way to get to the Archive. Secondly, hey wanted to reunite with the girls, in a more private way. However, they concluded that the Archive thing could wait; they would need the faculty to do more punishments for the information to be more impactful when they leaked it, therefore the most important thing was to meet the girls. Moreover, if they caught them, they would be immediately sent to Module 0, which was part of their plan, too. Everything was under control and they were so happy about it that they just couldn’t stop talking, excited.

Yes, they were problematic and they had committed crimes in the past. Hell, some even said that Hawkins had killed a man and that’s why he was tormented all the time… But in those moments, they were just kids, looking for a way to dodge their foolish teachers.

They spent the rest of the days meeting on the same clandestine reunions and thinking about what they would do once they told the girls about the sub-basement. They needed a way to communicate with them, so Usopp and Franky were working on homemade walkie-talkies, using Franky’s tools. They could only make one, which they planned on giving to Nami, who, furthermore, was Robin’s roommate. They seemed to be popular amongst the female students, and also very clever, so they would be capable of giving them the boys’ messages.

That way, Sunday came early, and with that Zoro’s desire to see Nami again. But, when he went out of the building, he couldn’t see her anywhere. He looked for her around the fields, at the hall and even around the boys’ corridors, but she wasn’t anywhere to be found. Thankfully, he noticed Robin and ran into her, pushing Sanji away. The blonde guy kept trying to reach her, saying things like “beautiful white flower” or “I promise I will love you until my dying day”, but Zoro pushed him away again and he fell off. The green-haired one took advantage from that situation and spoke fastly: “Do you know where is Nami?”, he asked.

“She couldn’t make it this week”, Robin answered.

“Why?”

“Because she was sent to Module 0”.

Zoro took two steps back. Even Sanji got frightened after hearing Robin’s words.

“Why? What happened?”, Zoro asked, getting nervous with each passing second.

Robin grabbed him softly by his arm and brought him to a more private spot. Sanji left them alone, knowing that they were about to discuss something important, even though he kept admiring the beautiful girl from afar.

Zoro couldn’t help but think that she was stunning. She smelt like coffee and old books. She was tall, a little bit taller than him, with really smooth black hair. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean and also as brown as the wood of the most ancient tree of the world. She had a beautiful voice, talking in a delicate way. She seemed like she was going to break into pieces at some time, but you wouldn’t ever think that, because her attitude was so fierce that she gave a strong vibe you could never forget.

“I don’t know exactly how it happened, but there’s this Perona girl from her hometown, I think you know her…”, Robin told.

“That bitch…”, Zoro sighed. “I didn’t know that she was here, but it doesn’t surprise me either. I had an affair with her years ago, but seems like she’s still obsessed. She was a real criminal… I guess she still is”.

“It happened this Wednesday. We were at volleyball practice, just as normal, and then they both started fighting, I don’t know why. Nami lost her mind. I tried to stop them, but there was a crowd around them and I just couldn’t, I’m so sorry…”, Robin continued. “She had a toothbrush that she had burnt until it got sharp, and she tried to stab Perona with it”.

“What the hell?”, Zoro wondered. “Why did she have that? Is she mad? Fuck, I told her not to be violent!”

“I think that she is afraid of something, Zoro, but I don’t know what. She won’t tell me”.

He knew exactly what she was afraid of. She had been afraid for her whole life, and a month in a Reformatory school wasn’t going to change that, much less in a violent place like that one.

The day was awfully long. Zoro told about what happened to the Resistance. Luffy said that he could be thankful that she only had to spend a few days in that horrible place, not like them, who had to be there for two weeks. The boys reunited with the girls and told them about their plans, by some notes they had already written on their notepads. Robin and Vivi were anticipating it, and said that they would find a way to get some girls to join their first meeting.

At some point in the evening, Brook approached them. He apologized for his colleagues’ punishment, whispering. Actually, Brook and Jinbei were often a topic in the Resistance’s meetings, because the teenagers really wanted to let them know about their plan, but they didn’t know If they could truly trust them. They decided not to tell them anything until they had stablished a firmer organization.

As if the day wasn’t being hard enough, the Buster Call announcement was half an hour late. When everybody was starting to get nervous, Sengoku, Akainu and Kizaru appeared at the backyard, where the students were gathering after their last group activities. They had the microphone.

Kizaru was smiling in a very creepy way. “Students!”, he said through the microphone. Everyone stood up and listened to him. “You may be wondering why we didn’t summon you to the hall. It’s simple… The punishment has already been done!”. The whole crowd gasped. Kizaru continued: “Something different happened last night, so we decided to determine a special punishment, called… _The lonely sight_! Now, please, look at the ceiling of the building right in front of you…”.

Everybody looked up. It was difficult to see, but some of them noticed a few figures standing right at the edge. “Look at them! They are the Module 0 students, and they’ve been up there for exactly twenty-four hours… So the punishment is over now”.

Some instructors brought them down. Until they arrived, the crowd was loud, violent, trying to reach the faculty, angry. They couldn’t believe that the poor students had to stand up, without even being able to move, forced to look down and see their friends being all happy while they all they could do was cry.

When the Module 0 students came down, everyone went silent. There were two girls, Perona and Nami, and a very young boy. Their handcuffs were removed, but every single one of the teens that were there couldn’t move. As soon as the faculty left, the Module 0 students fainted, falling to the floor. Zoro ran as fast as he could to reach Nami. He brought her with his friends, but Chopper told him that she had to go to the doctor’s immediately.

Zoro hurried to tell Franky by signs to deactivate his bracelet. The blue-haired boy denied with his head, but it was too late: he was already on his way. He ran, ignoring the instructors. None of his friends stopped him; they knew it would be useless.

He followed the instructors who were carrying Nami. When they got to the infirmary, they left her there and reprimanded Zoro, but Kureha said: “Leave him here. He will help me”. The instructors eventually ceased and left.

Zoro stayed there until late at night, not saying a word, just looking at his ex-girlfriend, worried. The rest of the Module 0 students were also there, including Perona, but he didn’t mind. Chopper tried to support Kureha taking care of the students, but she sent him to bed at midnight. A few hours later, Luffy, Sanji and Law also joined. Zoro just did a little gesture with his head, still concerned. Nami hadn’t woken up yet.

“We came as soon as we could”, Law said. “The others also wanted to check on her, but it was too risky for that many people to come”.

“She’ll be thankful”, Zoro answered. “I am, too, as long as you don’t behave like a perv, Eyebrows”.

“I’m no perv, you brainless moron!”, Sanji replied angrily.

“C’mon, man I can see you staring at her tits with your only eye, asshole…”

“I’m not!”, the blonde one said. “And I have two eyes, it’s just my hairstyle, because I, unlike you, have a sense of fashion”.

“Sense of fashion my ass”.

“What did you just-?”.

“Guys”, Luffy called them. “She’s waking up!”.

Nami opened her eyes difficultly. The boys were all happy and cheerful, especially Luffy, who was near her, smiling. Sanji ran around her bed with heart-eyes, saying unfathomable things, while Law just stared at her, looking at her with a look that she didn’t know how to interpret —as a judging or a sleepy look. Meanwhile, Zoro just stood up slowly and called Kureha, smiling helplessly. The doctor checked on her and then said: “You’ll still need to spend the night here, but you’ll be fully recovered tomorrow”.

Nami just sighed of relief. She sat up, looked around and then lied down again, tired. “Guys… I really appreciate this. I guess you've become friends with Zoro... Hope you're not as problematic as he is. It’s good that so many of you worry about me, even though I actually don’t know you…”, she was talking about Luffy and Law.

 _That’s right!_ , Zoro thought, _She doesn’t know about the Resistance yet. And she hasn’t met them all yet, either_.

“However…”, Nami continued. “Could you leave, please? I’m pretty tired”.

Luffy, Sanji and Law understood it. They stood up, said a quick _bye_ and left silently. Nevertheless, Zoro stayed there and approached Nami, but she gave him a mad look.

“You gotta leave, too”, she said.

Zoro didn’t know what to say. He stuttered, extremely confused… And also very, very hurt.

“Didn’t you hear me?”, Nami shouted this time. “Leave, for fuck’s sake, Zoro! Just leave already!”.


	4. Confusing times

Even Kureha shut up after hearing Nami’s words. She knew she should have told Zoro to go out and reprimand Nami for being too loud, but she decided that that wasn’t her matter, so she just indicated them to lower their voice, letting them discuss.

“I’m not leaving! I’m worried about you!”, Zoro shouted, ignoring Kureha.

“What the fuck are you saying?… Now you’re worried about me?”, Nami said. “Look at what they did to me. You couldn’t even imagine what a hell the Module 0 is! Look at me. This is all your fault!”.

“Oh, this is my fault? You fighting with that damn Perona is my fault?”

“Hey! I’m here!”, Perona said, across the room.

“Shut the fuck up or I’ll stab you once and for all, Perona!”, Nami shouted. Kureha just sighed. “And yes, Zoro, this is your fault”, Nami continued. “Remember that I’m here only because of you”.

“Yeah, like being home with Nojiko and fucking Arlong is way better than this”, Zoro said. “C’mon, Nami, this isn’t that bad”.

“Are you serious? Are you telling me that after the worst week of my life? I can’t believe you, gosh, you are so heartless…”, Nami started crying. “After everything I did for you…”.

Zoro realized that his comments hadn’t been showing what he actually wanted to say. He was messing things up, again. “Agh, that’s not what I wanted to say, Nami, you know it! Why can’t you understand me? This is so frustrating…”.

“Are you really asking me to understand you? This is insane. Zoro, please, leave”.

“Fuck, Nami, I still love you, okay?”.

“No, Zoro, you don’t!”, she replied, angrily. “You never really loved me! You just like having sex and coming to me whenever you’re sad about some stupid stuff. If you really loved me, I wouldn’t be here! You can’t picture the suffer I’ve been through. What are your problems, huh? Did you need to come here to understand that life isn’t just about beating some random dude up and getting drunk to look like the bad guy? Why are you like this?”. She was crying her heart out. “The moment I came here, I had to leave Nojiko with Arlong, alone. Who knows what he’s doing to her…”.

“Why are you talking as if you were the only victim?”, Zoro spoke louder than before. “Do you think I like being here? Do you think I like this situation? Plus, I have problems too, you know that!”.

“Oh, you have problems? Really? Your parents died, okay, so did mine. My mother died in front of my eyes, Zoro… And what about Kuina? She’s been such a good sister, taking care of a piece of trash like you for her whole life… And now that she’s successful and makes money for the both of you, you just ask your girlfriend to do bad things, because you don’t have the guts to do it by yourself!”.

“You know what you’re saying is not true, Nami, you were a thief way before we started dating!”.

“I can’t believe you’re not going to say sorry”, she stopped crying; she was just extremely upset now. “If you really love me, Zoro, if you really do… Please, leave”.

Zoro kicked a few chairs and went away, slamming the door. Kureha sighed again and approached Nami. The old woman patted her head and said: “Men, huh? They can drive you crazy sometimes… You need to know if it’s in your priorities to have them into your life, little girl…”.

“If you don’t want him I could have him in my life!”, Perona shouted across the room, again.

Meanwhile, Zoro tried to go to his room, but somehow got lost. Moreover, he had to hide from the instructors. Eventually, he opted to get into a random bathroom and figure out what to do, still mad. When he went inside, he heard some unusual noises. He got into a shower and closed the curtain, hoping it wasn’t an instructor.

He could hear some steps approaching. He held his breath, his heart beating crazily. He didn’t want to be sent to Module 0; there were still many things he needed to do. Abruptly, a hand appeared and grabbed the curtain. Zoro closed his eyes and made a fighting position, as an instinctive reflex.

“Oh?”, it was a familiar voice.

He opened his eyes and saw Robin looking at him, intrigued.

“Oh, Robin, thank God it’s you!”, he sighed in relief. “What are you doing here?”

“That’s the question I should be asking!”, she chuckled. “My instructor is pathetic. I think he’s attracted to us, so he usually turns a blind eye when we go out at nighttime. But what about you?”.

“I got lost”, he said, pissed off. “I don’t even know how I ended up here, wasn’t this school supposed to be maximum security?”

“Fu, fu, fu…”, she laughed. “I will guide you to your room, don't worry… But first, did you see Nami? How is she?”.

Zoro scratched his head, removing his hair. He was still nervous, and Robin noticed it, so she placed both her arms in his shoulders and gave him what he thought that was the cutest smile on earth.

“It’s okay, it’s okay… What happened?”, she asked with a soothing voice.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Suddenly, an image of his older sister, Kuina, came to his mind: _when you feel burdened, think about me, about our katana fights! Then, count up to ten. I promise I will help you wherever I am_. That’s what she kept repeating when he lost his temper, which happened excessively often.

Finally, Zoro managed to calm down. “She’s good. Don’t worry”, he said, getting back to his stoic personality.

“Why do you care?”.

“I just do. I’m curious about you, swordsman…”, she said, not in a flirty way, but more on a mysterious tone that got Zoro dazzled.

“Well, I’m curious about you, too. Who were you talking to? I heard some whispers before you discovered me”.

Robin’s expression changed all of a sudden. “I asked first, but I see that you don’t want to talk to me as equals, so I will show you the way back to your room”, she said. She was smiling, but Zoro noticed that it was fake. However, he felt like, if they kept talking, they would end up revealing things they wanted to keep for themselves, so he just followed Robin.

The girl escorted him to the Girls’ Unit’s exit. Then, she gave him some indications and left him on his own. After what seemed like hours of walking through identical corridors and hiding from multiple instructors, he somehow figured a way out and reached his dorm. He knocked the door softly and Sanji opened, smoking.

“What took you so long, you idiot? I wanted to sleep!”, he said, letting him in.

“Do you ever shut up?”, Zoro replied angrily, laying onto his bed.

“How was it? What did Nami tell you?”, Sanji asked.

“I don’t wanna talk about it. Let me sleep…”, Zoro groaned.

“Why are you so boring, man? C’mon, I worry about Nami, she’s my friend!”, Sanji protested. “Plus, I love gossiping”, he whispered, jokingly.

“Oh, you admire girls so much that you actually act like one!”, Zoro laughed, messing with him.

“Weren’t you the respectful dude? You just said a really ugly stereotype!”, Sanji chuckled ironically, as well. “C’mon, tell me”.

“Okay, okay, but don’t you tell anybody or I’ll kill you painfully while you’re asleep”.

Sanji laughed loudly. “Yeah, don’t worry, you’ll be able to maintain your rude-tough-womanizer image”, he said.

Zoro sighed and sat in the bed, looking down. It had been a while since he actually shared his feelings with someone. When he and Nami were together, he barely explained his feelings; he just said that he was sad and hugged her for a while. That usually ended up with them having sex, which he actually regretted, but he thought that there was nothing he could do. He was terrible with words, after all. Besides, he had been speaking for too long that night. Why was everyone so interested in him all of a sudden?

“So… I kind of messed up”. Zoro revolved his hair, still stressed out. “She was all angry… That Module 0 must be a living hell… So she went crazy and told me to fuck off, basically”.

“And what did you do then?”, Sanji asked.

“I got mad, too, and said things I didn’t really mean…”, he continued. “I talked about her family and that’s the topic she’s most sensitive about. Her mother was a retired cop, and when she was little some guy shot her in front of Nami, and after that, she had to go through all the fostering bullshit, until Nojiko turned eighteen, got a stable job and managed to get her full custody somehow. That was four years ago”.

“That’s great! I'm glad they found a family.”

“No, it's far from great”, Zoro denied. “Nojiko started dating this guy, Arlong… They moved out to my neighborhood, and that’s how I met them. Arlong is a criminal, a fucking murderer. He’s abusive with Nojiko and sometimes he’s even tried to touch Nami… Oh, I hate him so much!”

“What?”, Sanji was outraged. “Why didn’t they tell the police or something?”.

“It’s not that easy, you should know that… He controls everything they do”, Zoro said. “The thing is that I told her that she should be better here, because she didn’t have to cope with those problems, and that was so stupid from me… I mean, she just got out of Module 0, what the hell was I thinking?”.

“You are truly heartless. See? That wouldn’t happen if she was my girlfriend!”, Sanji’s eyes turned to hearts, but Zoro kicked him.

“Plus, she thinks that I’m a brat because I live by myself and my sister pays for everything. I think she’s jealous”.

“Of course she’s jealous!”, Sanji said. “I’m jealous too! You're such a douchebag, man”.

“Yeah, well it’s not that simple, you know? I’ve been through fostering as well. It’s awful. You never get good parents; they’re all assholes who are there for the money. I escaped a house with my sister and I guess the social services never found out. She turnt eighteen two years ago and they never came for me, so that's good. However, we had a miserable life until we finally could be fine for ourselves…”, Zoro sighed.

“What happened to your parents?”, Sanji asked.

“My life story is a fucking cliché. We had a car crash when I was five. They both died, and my sister was in a comma for a while. I barely remember anything, though. However, we both had to work our asses off during our teenage years. She tried to do it in the clean way, but, in order to get money as soon as possible, I got into dirty businesses. Dealing drugs, beating people up… Kuina was always mad. Last year, she found a job on another region and now she gets enough money for the both of us. She wanted me to spend this year studying, not worrying about anything else, but…”.

“But you messed up and now you’re here”.

“You guessed it, genius”, Zoro smiled in a sad way. “Last year I had it all. A perfect girlfriend, enough money to live, a cool flat for myself… And I just had to fuck things up”.

“Well, if I’m true… I really think you messed up. You’re a real dickhead!”, Sanji laughed.

“You aren’t helping me at all!”, Zoro shouted.

Sanji just lied down in his bed and chuckled again. “But being here all depressed and stoic won’t help you at all. We made cool friends and met some hot chicks! We’ll go to the town in a few days, and then we’ll have the coolest party that’s ever been held in a Reformatory! The best part about not being in a relationship is that you get to bang every girl you feel like”, he tried to cheer him up.

“How can I be friends with such an idiot? Agh, I hate you so much!”.

They were both looking at the ceiling. It was late, but they didn’t want to stop talking. They were in silence for a few minutes until Zoro spoke again: “What about you? You promised me you would tell me your Vinsmoke stories!”.

Sanji lit a cigarette. “What do you want to know?”, he asked, and Zoro hesitated for a little bit before giving an answer.

“Well, let’s take an eye for an eye. Tell me about you, the reason why you’re here. And tell me about your girl, in case you’ve ever had one, which I find difficult, considering those ugly eyebrows stuck to your face”, the green-haired giggled. His roommate threw a pencil at him and then sighed.

“So… The Vinsmoke clan’s issues are meant to be mysterious and top-secret, but it’s not actually that difficult to understand. We are professional hit-men, we kill people in exchange of money. As our family is so infamous, we don’t even get legally registered as citizens, because revealing our surname would be fatal. So, as you might have figured out, we don’t even go to school. Our mother was our only teacher until she died, when I was twelve”.

“Oh, I’m sorry, man…”, Zoro said. “Do you have siblings?”.

“Actually, we’re quadruplets: Ichiji, Niji, Yonji and me… And also my oldest sister, Reiju”.

“Wow, that’s a lot”.

“Yeah, but they’re all fucked up, I doubt they even have a heart. Well, whatever, the thing is… As we’re a clan with _years of tradition_ ”, he quoted with his hands, “we have some rituals. And, in order to become an official member, you must complete the Task, which is, in short, to kill some person”.

“You killed someone? That’s why you’re here?”, Zoro doubted, thrilled.

“Let me finish, marimo! I just… I had to go to this guy’s house and kill him… And when I was right there, pointing him with the gun… I panicked. I told him to run away. He called the police and they arrested me… And I never saw my family again”.

“What?”.

“It’s in the rules. If you get caught, you’re out. That happened like two or three months ago, though. I'm okay now. The police regularized my situation and took care of me, and then I got an offer to come here. On June, when we graduate, I’ll be eighteen, so it was perfect, for me and for them. I’ll figure out a way to make a living once I get out of here”.

“So you’re here because you’re a coward”, Zoro smiled, but it faded away when he saw Sanji’s expression. “I’m just kidding”, he tried to fix it. “And the girl?”.

“I… I’ve never had a girlfriend”.

“I knew it! You’re a virgin!”.

“I’m not, you dumbass! But, you know… In the clan, we’re all family, so…”.

“So you’re a virgin”, Zoro laughed.

“No, no! There’s… There’s this girl, Pudding…”, Sanji stuttered, while Zoro messed with him. “Following our families’ tradition, we were supposed to get married, to unite our ancestries or something like that… So I decided to stop waiting for that stupid marriage and snuck into her bedroom a few times. And that’s it”.

“Awwwww”, Zoro laughed harder. “Are you guys in love? Awwwww, that’s so cute! Our little virgin boy has had sex twice in his entire life!”

“Shut the fuck up!”, Sanji shouted, covering with his sheets, embarrassed.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry”, Zoro kept on giggling. “Don’t worry, man, we’ll get you a chick to bang anytime soon”.

“You aren’t talking respectfully at all! Respect the girls, man, respect!”, Sanji whined.

The more the days passed, the less time it remained to go to the city. Everyone tried to look fierce and tough, but the truth was that they were truly anticipating it. Besides, they were planning a party between the boys and the girls, so they reunited every night to make the preparations.

Luffy didn’t really know why he was there. He didn’t even care about girls at all. He had only asked Zoro how Nami was because he felt pity for her. However, he kept going to the reunions, because he thought he looked important doing so. He was the leader, after all, even though he didn’t really know how he earned that position.

In one of those reunions, they came to the conclusion that they needed to do a mixed meeting prior to the party, to prove if they could get away with it without being caught. Chopper acted as the messenger. He went to the infirmary and then snuck into the Girls’ Unit, and told Nami and Robin about the plan.

And so, on Friday night, the boys from the Resistance were all waiting at the basement, hoping that they could make it without any problem. Thankfully, Nami, Robin, Rebecca and Vivi were there sooner than expected. Their instructors weren’t as tough as the boys’.

Zoro didn’t want to look at Nami, and she was still too angry to talk to him again. Sanji noticed that and said: “So… What do we do now?”.

“What do you think?”, Law chuckled. “I’m a drug dealer, don’t you remember?”.

Nami smiled. “Well, let’s have some fun then!”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm sorry for taking this long. It's been a rough month for me, but one piece always cheers me up! Hope you liked this chapter :) I just want to say that I'm in LOVE with Zoro and Sanji's relationship, both in the series and here. I just love them being goofy together.  
> There's some juicy stuff coming up in the next chapters, so stay tuned!! :)
> 
> Also, sorry for spamming, but I published a one-shot about Zoro, Sanji and Nami, titled "Wish me luck". If you like my work, you can go check it out too, means a lot! :)


	5. Aren't you coming?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so sorry for not being able to update. I've had my finals and I've been studying like crazy for the past month -and I still am! Good thing is that I'll be finishing next week, and then I'll have all the time in the world to write!! :)

The teens rounded up in a circle and started smoking some joints that Law made. After a little while, they began to play some typical drinking games. Playing _Never have I ever_ was pretty boring, as the most of them had done everything there was to ask. They all had to become adults too early, after all. Life had been tough for them. When they got a little bit higher, Sanji suggested spinning the bottle. They were skeptical at first, because there were more boys than girls and the guys were too proud of their _manliness_ to kiss some other same-sex person. Nevertheless, after the girls insisted, they ended up doing it anyways.

Zoro took a chance and sat next to Nami. She gave him a fierce look.

“I’m sorry”, he said.

“Fuck you.”

He sighed. Why did things always have to be that difficult?

Suddenly, the bottle stopped between Law and Nami. The guy didn’t hesitate to approach her. “Don’t”, Zoro whispered to her.

“Didn’t I tell you to fuck off?”, she said. Law came closer and kissed her. He just wanted to give her a small peck, but Nami made it longer, curling her tongue with his, pulling his hair softly. The rest of the group went crazy, screaming to them. When the two got apart, Law winked at her and she sat down, smiling to him and licking her own lips.

Zoro looked down, extremely pissed off. The bottle stopped on him, but he didn’t care. Then, it pointed Sanji out. The group started laughing, telling them to kiss, and Sanji stood up, embarrassed.

“Sit down again, Dartbrows”, Zoro said. “I’m not kissing your dirty mouth. I’m no faggie.”

“Wow, wow, wow… Where’s the respect? Weren’t you respectful to all kinds of people?”, Sanji smirked, high, leaning near him. “I don’t want to kiss you either, Marimo, but that’s what we signed up for. If you want to kiss the girls, then you'll have to cope with this.”

“C’mon, Zoro!”, Luffy complained. “You’re ruining all the fun!”

He stood up and went by himself to the farthest corner of the room, in a really bad mood. He knew he probably looked stupid when he behaved like that, but he couldn’t make his feelings go away. He thought that the Resistance was a cool way to fight against the oppressive Reformatory, but it seemed like, after all, the only thing they were doing was to find a way to reunite with the girls and have sex. He would have liked to return to his bedroom, but he wasn’t allowed to until everyone left, to avoid risks. That way, Zoro stayed in his position, watching everyone make out with each other and get higher and higher every passing minute.

At some point of the night, he could see his friends so wasted that they couldn’t even articulate proper words. Nevertheless, unexpectedly, Robin approached him, sitting next to him, in silent. At first, he didn’t say anything; but then he just couldn’t hold it anymore. “What do you want?”

“Nothing. I just like your company”, she said, with a soothing voice. Zoro looked at her, confused. She looked back at him, smiling mysteriously. “You aren’t a perceptive one, aren’t you?”, she asked, smiling.

“What do you mean?”

“Do you want me to tell you what I really think?”, she said.

“Okay, go ahead”, Zoro replied hastily, trying to hide his anger. “It’s not as if you knew me, anyways.”

“I think you’re not in love at all”, she told him. “In my opinion, you just liked the feeling of having a sweet girl to blow off steam, and, when your personalities started being alike, you couldn’t stand it, so you just tried to make her as you want her to be.”

“What are you talking about? I really care about her.”

“I can tell you do… But I don’t think you _love_ her. If you did, you wouldn’t blame her. You wouldn’t be jealous of Law, because, let me tell you, she doesn’t have feelings for him at all”, she finished her speech and went back to her usual quiet self.

“Yeah, as if you knew about real love…”, he was upset. “I don’t like people like you. You think you know the answers to everything, but you just talk bullshit.”

Robin leaned in his shoulder, making him blush right away. “Do you believe that you have all the answers?”, she wondered. “If you were deeply in love with her as you claim to be, you wouldn’t feel that aroused when I’m around.”

“I’m a man! It happens!”, he tried to justify himself. It was as if she read her mind.

Robin just sighed and looked to her friends, who were in a questionable state of health and sanity. She giggled. “I think you’re interesting, Zoro. I’m not asking you to change, but you should consider that your relationship with Nami ended a while ago. It will be hard for her to forgive you. Instead of being possessive and out of your mind, why don’t you try to be a little more… chill?”, she said. “It’s just a recommendation. I don’t like it when people’s upset for no reason at all.”

Zoro chuckled, understanding that she was just a good friend to Nami that meant no harm towards him. “I don’t think you’ve ever talked as much as you have tonight.”

“Well, I might have smoked too much”, she smiled, standing up. “Join us whenever you feel like it. Who knows when we’ll be able to do this again without getting caught.”

He stood up as well. It was as if she held a power that pushed him to do whatever she wanted. He had never met anyone like her before. “I liked talking to you, though”, he said.

“We can do it more often”, she murmured, walking away with her typical mysterious aura.

After a little while, Zoro gave up and sat down with them again, this time next to Chopper. He hadn’t smoked nor participated in any of the games. The kid loved being part of the team, but he was so tired that he couldn’t escape the urge of laying in Zoro’s lap and getting asleep.

Meanwhile, Nami had gone to another corner of the room, feeling dizzy. She felt relaxed, as if she was floating; that’s why it surprised her so much when she bumped into Luffy.

“I had never tried drugs before! This is so fun!”, he said to no particular person at all.

She laughed softly. That guy had so many sides in his personality that it was difficult to know when he was being serious, even though she had eventually come to the conclusion that he was always in a happy, fun mood. Nami remembered how, just minutes before, they got to kiss in the game. She thought that he would be sloppy but, unexpectedly, he gave her a sweet kiss, holding her head with tenderness. He was unusual, indeed.

Luffy, noticing that she was lost in her own thoughts, flicked her forehead. “Seriously, I’m sick of you, guys!”, he complained. “All you do is whine and ruin everything.”

Nami’s expression changed quickly. “You don’t know shit”, she said.

“What are you so sad about?”, he leaned his head towards her, still smiling. “Is it about Zoro or about the Module 0?”

“Why do you care?”

“Is it about both?”, he insisted.

She sighed. “Yeah, I guess.”

“Well”, he tried to make up for being so stubborn, “your time in Module 0 already passed away, and if you’re here, taking such a risk, you aren’t that afraid of returning, right?”

Nami shook her head, although his words made her confused. “I had the hardest time there, believe me.”

“… Plus”, he continued, interrupting her, “why are you here if you’re going to spend the whole night being with that angry-looking face?”, he stuck out his tongue. “C’mon, have fun with us! If you don’t like Zoro, ignore him. He is very ugly, so it will be easy.”

Luffy surrounded her shoulders, smiling widely, and took her with Usopp, Chopper and Franky. The three of them were posing in a weird way, their eyes shining. Nami stayed with them, resigned, and in a few moments, before she could even realize it, all of her problems went away.

The night went by and they were able to finish the gathering without any inconvenient. The boys kept doing meetings, with Law elaborating all the plans. They had had such a great evening with the girls that they were particularly excited about the town activity that weekend. However, they hadn’t forgotten that, even if they were leaving on Saturday, people who were in Module 0 that week wouldn’t have that opportunity and, on top of that, the Buster Call would still take place on Sunday. They still wanted to take Akainu down, but two months had already passed and they still had no clue on what to do.

On Friday, they had the weirdest class that they had taken ever since they entered the reformatory. Jinbei, their History teacher, went into the class with visible nervousness, accompanied by Aokiji, the psychologist, who started to talk, impassive: “Today, you’re all going to listen to me. I want you all to listen to me, okay? No talking. This is difficult for everybody”.

“What’s up, Jinbei? You already gave up on re-educating the hopeless delinquents? Hope you're leaving with no regrets”, Kidd chuckled, but nobody laughed.

“One more word and you’re out, Eustass”, Jinbei said. “Today we’re having a Sex Education class”.

Everyone went wild, screaming and shouting. “Hey, Jinbei!”, Zoro laughed. “Eyebrows needs it more than anyone, he’s a virgin!”

“You know I’m not, shitty marimo!”, Sanji pushed him and they started to fight.

Jinbei managed to calm them all somehow and they were all silent for a while, but they couldn’t hide their excitement.

“You know that you’re not allowed to have sex here. However, we’re going to Loguetown tomorrow, and we understand that you’re all teenagers, and you won’t be on a heavy vigilance. Plus, this Reformatory wants to reshape you on a healthy way, so we want you to know how to have proper sexual relations. This doesn't mean that we are encouraging you, it's just that we understand you and want to give you a proper education...”, Aokiji said. He was trying to explain what STDs were, but they weren’t listening, as Jinbei was handing condoms for each one of them.

“Oh, boy!”, Franky laughed. “It’s going to be such a perfect day!”

On Saturday, Luffy went to have breakfast early. He met Sanji at the kitchen, as he did when he was especially hungry. The blonde grunted, telling him to leave, but feeding him when nobody looked.

“By the way”, Luffy said, “ _Torao_ told me to ask you if you remember what we’ve planned to do today.” Law was his roommate, and everyone wondered how he could stand his stupidity.

“Of course I remember!”

“Hey, kiddo”, he heard Zeff’s voice right behind him. He was the head chef, and always kept an eye on Sanji, maybe because he was fond of him, or maybe just because he liked being tedious and giving orders all the time. “The students are about to arrive. Go away.”

Luffy pouted and turned around, to see Kid and Hawkins, who were also roommates, entering the canteen. He jumped to them, not getting the reaction he expected, as both of them rejected and he fell on the floor. The rest of the Resistance arrived there very soon.

The plan was easy: they had to dodge the instructors and buy some alcohol. Moreover, Law wanted to do some _business_. Nobody knew how he managed to obtain drugs to deal without being caught, but they didn’t really want to ask. There was something creepy about him.

Through the speakers, an astounding voice ordered them to go outside the Reformatory. They were handcuffed and had to go into the buses, creating a scene almost identical to the one they lived when they first arrived to the school. Luffy sat with Zoro, and the green-haired thought that it was a beautiful reflection of what had happened earlier: the guy turned out to be completely different from the spoiled child he thought he was. However, he realized that he didn’t really know about the reason why he hated Akainu that much, so he asked him.

“My brother, Ace, used to go to another Reformatory school. Akainu was the headmaster. He sent him to jail”, he explained.

“How?”

“Well… Ace burnt down the Reformatory. To ashes”

“And how is that Akainu’s fault?”, Zoro smirked, but Luffy was dead serious.

“Because Ace has some issues... Akainu kept being an asshole. Ace needs help, you know, psychological help. He's got PTS... Something. And he's obsessed with fire. Akainu ignored that. My brother got his revenge, though. He’s the best, isn’t he?”, Luffy smiled.

"Yeah, I guess…”, Zoro said, confused. “Do you have more family, besides him?”

“Yeah, my grandpa, my dad and my other brother, Sabo. We’re all adopted.”

“Oh, didn’t know that.”

“It’s bullshit though, because we’re all super crazy, and I think that’s because of my grandpa. He likes to abandon us at the forest and all that stuff. But I like my family, they’re nice.”

“… Okay”, Zoro looked the other way. That kid was weird as hell.

It took them a little less than an hour to get to the town. Loguetown. It wasn’t a small village, but it wasn’t a big city either. Many young boys and girls were standing at the entrance, expectant.

“Are they waiting for us?”, Usopp wondered.

“Of course! Girls love bad boys, you know”, Sanji answered. “Ah, I can’t wait to go down and meet them! I’ll show them what it’s like to be a real man, coming from a hellish Reformatory!”

“Real man, you? The only thick thing you have is your eyebrows!”, Zoro laughed.

Before Sanji could step up and beat him, Jinbei stood up and took the microphone. “Listen carefully. I’m going to tell you the rules”, he said, barely hearable through the screams of the boys, excited just from seeing the women who tried to peek and see them across the windows. “Your bracelets are still on. You’re allowed to have lunch in any restaurant, we already gave you some allowance. You aren’t allowed to drink alcohol nor smoke. You aren’t allowed to buy anything at any store, either. Not even clothes. You can go anywhere, but if you cause some kind of problems, you’ll be immediately sent to Module 0. And… That’s it. Have fun!”

The boys bumped out of the bus, excited. Their handcuffs were removed, but they still had to wear their uniforms. The local boys looked at them, impressed and kind of scared, fearing to walk towards them, even when the girls’ bus arrived. The local girls, nonetheless, instantly went to receive them, trying to pick on them.

“No sex until we’ve done what we gotta do”, Law ordered, making Sanji and Franky upset. “That goes for you, too!”, he said to his female friends, especially referring to Nami, who was already trying to flirt with some drooling locals.

“Wasn’t Luffy our boss?”, Vivi said, mischievous.

“Yeah, do whatever Law says. Let’s eat something!”, Luffy shouted, taking Chopper on his arms and running, entering Loguetown.

“Law, I’ve come up with an idea”, Robin said. “Why don’t we relax for a bit first? We can wander around, do sightseeing… Then, we grab something to eat to get together and right after that, we’ll execute your plan. What do you think?”

“I love it! Your plans always go wrong, anyways, Law!”, Nami chuckled, gaining a fierce look from his friend. “I’m dying to live a normal life for a day… Please!”

Law took a deep breath. “My plans never go wrong”, he said, but everyone had already left and no one stayed to listen to what he tried to say.

The whole morning was lovely for them. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper went to the Arcade; Nami, Rebecca and Vivi went shopping without any money, just trying clothes out and avoiding the urge of stealing something; Franky and Sanji flirted with the local girls, Law disappeared to complete some of his businesses and Kidd and Hawkins were nowhere to be found. At some point, Zoro realized that he had to stick with Robin and, for some reason, he was disturbed by it. However, he found himself following her to wherever she wanted to go, maybe because his orientation was terrible or maybe because, deep down, he really felt like accompanying her.

“What’s on your mind, swordsman?”, she suddenly said, as enigmatic as always.

“Nothing. Just trying to remember the way. Where are we going?”, he asked.

“To the beach.”

They didn’t talk until they reached the coast. As soon as she walked into the sand, Robin took off her boots and let her feet be free. She marched slowly, stopping from time to time to touch the ground with her hands and smell the scent of the summer, enjoying it even if it was a winter day. Zoro stayed still looking at her while she walked into the water, letting it touch her nude ankles. She was astonishing.

He sat in the sand, surrounding his knees with his arms and adoring the fresh air. Yes, Robin had had the best idea. The beach was a reminder that, somehow, their freedom was still there, and they would get it back someday.

Robin approached him and laid flat into the sand. “Why did you come with me?”, she asked.

“It was you who followed me”, he answered, serious.

The girl just giggled. “You’re funny, swordsman.”

“Yeah? It’s the first time that someone has said that to me.”

“Well, you’re not actually funny, but I find you amusing”, she explained.

Zoro smirked, looking at the sky. He also found her amusing, but he didn’t want to say it out loud.

“Did you think about what I said to you last time we saw each other? About Nami?”, she asked.

“Can’t you just stay quiet? I thought you didn’t talk that much. I’m trying to hear the waves. It relaxes me”, he said, rude.

Robin chuckled and moved to sit down closer to him. Zoro’s heart started pounding franticly when she leaned on his shoulder, like the last time.

“Are you nervous?”, she asked, provoking him. “Thought you were in love with Nami.”

“What are you up to?"

“Nothing. I’m just being a good friend.”

“Good friend?”, he laughed. “To Nami?”

“Or to you . Who knows?”, Robin whispered, making Zoro feel aroused and confused. Then, she turned around and approached him until their faces were close to each other.

“You’re evil”, he whispered.

“You’re a devil, then”, she said, touching his lips with every syllable he pronounced.

He couldn’t hold it anymore. He held her face tight and kissed her fiercely, passionately, realizing how much he had wanted, ever since he first met her. She licked her lips slowly, reducing the pace of the kiss bit by bit. He groaned, wanting her more and more. She, however, took her time to taste him, alternating between long and short kisses, making him feel desperate. Zoro untightened his grip, now caressing her long neck, pushing his body towards hers. “Then you’re a fucking demon”, he smirked, leaning to get on top of her. However, she pushed him, not violently but in a way that made Zoro wonder if he had done anything wrong. Her expression changed for a bit, but then went back to her usual neutral self.

Robin stood up, looking at him from above, smiling lightly. “I told you. You’re not in love with Nami”, she said, walking away. Zoro watched how she left, dazed, and then laid onto the ground, his face buried in the sand. Now, he had lost not only one, but two great girls, without even realizing it.

“Aren’t you coming?”, he heard Robin’s voice from afar. And Zoro, still submerged, couldn’t help but smile.


	6. A party like no other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before reading this chapter, take note of two things, please:  
> \- Drinking alcohol and smoking weed is bad, but mixing alcohol and weed is even WORSE! Don't follow the characters of this fic's doings, they're all idiots.  
> \- Consent is SEXY!!
> 
> Hope y'all like the chapter! Stay safe!

**CHAPTER 6. A PARTY LIKE NO OTHER.**

What could’ve been a regular day in any teenager’s life became a miracle for the Reformatory’s students, who couldn’t be happier to spend a day without confinement, being able to be semi-free and do whatever they wanted. The hours went by too fast and, before they could even notice, it was lunch time. They all reunited in Bege’s Castle, a pizzeria ran by a strange man who looked like he belonged to the local mafia. At least, that’s what Chopper thought, and now he couldn’t get that out of his head. Everyone in Loguetown looked suspicious to him. He had been feeling dizzy ever since he ran into Law, earlier that morning. Trafalgar asked him to accompany him in his business and Chopper accepted, simply because he heard that the guy was interested in medicine, as well. He soon regretted his decision, as he had to cope with weird people who didn’t listen to him when he told them that drugs were extremely bad for their health. However, they still sat together at lunch. Law found him cute, though; he reminded him of his best friend, Bepo. He liked to keep him around.

Zoro and Robin sat together. At first, he didn’t want to look at Nami; he felt embarrassed, as if he had betrayed her in some way. Nevertheless, it seemed like she didn’t care. He was lost in his thoughts when he felt a frozen hand placing in his shoulder. He grimaced while looking behind him, to see Brook and Jinbei, their teachers.

“Can we sit with you, guys?”, Jinbei asked.

They all looked at Law. He seemed like he was processing information. Were they being nice or did they know something about their plan? Were they friends or foes?

“ _Torao_ , let them be with us”, Luffy said, convinced. “They’re cool”.

They sat in silence. Everything felt really off. A waitress took their order and then they still didn’t pronounce a word. Suddenly, Brook talked: “So… Do you still have your bracelets?”

“What do you mean?”, Franky whispered.

“You’ve deactivated them, right?”, Jinbei said.

Usopp and Franky were trembling. They didn’t know what to do. They were lost.

“You know everything, don’t you?”, Robin said, all of a sudden. “From the bracelets to the reunions. You know it all”.

“Robin, what the hell?”, Law shouted, losing his nerves for the first time since they knew him.

“Don’t worry, Trafalgar”, she tranquilized him. “They’re on our side”.

Jinbei sighed, followed by everyone’s eyes. “We would like to talk to you about this. We want to know your plan. Bit by bit. You don’t get to ask us a single question, understood? Just tell us.”

Luffy urged Law to do what they said, so he ended up telling them, even the party bits. Everyone felt anxious except for Robin and Luffy, who just sipped their drinks; the first on a calm way, and the latter frantically, as always. Brook and Jinbei stayed still for a while, and then it was Brook who talked: “Okay, that’s good. We want to go to the party, right Jinbei?”

“No, Brook, that’s not what we want! Oh, God…”, Jinbei looked exhausted while his companion smiled and drank some more beer.

“C’mon, loosen up for a bit”, Brook pouted. The teens were extremely confused.

“No, guys, look, listen”, Jinbei clarified. “We want to bring Akainu down, but it’s impossible. He’s too influential, nobody dares to touch him. We’ll cover you, but we won’t allow that party thing that you’re having”.

“We’re covering you for that, as well”, Brook said, convinced. “We’ve got your backs”.

“No, no, we are not! Do you even know the mess we could be in?”, Jinbei said, tired of Brook’s recklessness. “You aren’t having that party. Period”.

“You are”, Brook whispered, pretending not to hear his friend.

“You are not!”

“You are not”, Brook smiled.

“You are- Dang it!”, Jinbei fell for his little scam.

“We are having it!”, Luffy said.

The waitress came with the food, and the teachers ate wildly, forgetting the topic that they were discussing. Their students just forgot about them and ate their pizzas, as well.

“Hey, Jinbei”, Franky said, his mouth full of cola and cheese. “Did you get a chick or what?”

“Franky, just… Eat with your mouth closed, please! Have some manners, or else… You’ll never get laid!”

“Guess what!”, the blue-haired smiled. “I triumphed today! I got laid! Who’s the unmannered one now?”

Brook and Jinbei almost choked with their food.

“Don’t worry, I used those condoms you guys gave me. But, c’mon, aren’t you happy for me?”, he laughed, while Kid patted his back, proud. Sanji cried in jealousy.

Taking advantage of that chaotic situation, Zoro squeezed Robin’s leg behind the table. He caressed it while looking up-front, teasing her. She smirked. “You’re shameless”, she said, but, nevertheless, she set his hand aside. He frowned. He didn’t understand her, but he was determined to do so.

After lunch, the students managed to get away from Jinbei, to get their plan done. They got to buy liquor from a cheap store ran by another suspicious-looking man. Meanwhile, Law finished his businesses and bought some weed. He obligated Chopper to keep it hidden: the instructors didn’t check on him as thoroughly as they did with the rest of the group. Their strategy worked just fine, as the little boy jumped into the bus with a fulfilled expression, his hands making a cute thumbs-up gesture. His friends smirked as a response, still in line, waiting to be frisked before entering the vehicle, as well.

“Hey, _Tra-guy_ ”, Luffy started the conversation, “why do you keep dealing? Do you need the money or do you just like getting high?”

Law saw the smile on his friend’s face and sighed. “It’s just… My family’s always been dealing. I was raised in the Donquixote family, you know. I guess I just don’t know any other way to make a living.”

“I dunno ‘bout that family you just said, but you don’t need to make a living now, _Tra-guy_. We’re here for free! And the food is nice.”

“Nothing’s for free. We’re seniors. We’ll only be here until June, and then we’re out in the real world again. It’s good to create a business, you know. Maybe I’ll need it once I graduate.”

Law felt a hand on his shoulder, and he jumped in surprise. It was Aokiji. “Being here is for free, Trafalgar”, he said. “Even if it’s tough, it’s for your own good. You don’t have to ruin it.”

The boys nodded, feeling intimidated by the psychologist’s sole presence. The teacher walked off, leaving both of them wondering why he didn’t confiscate their weed. Maybe he just forgot. Maybe he was also their ally. Perhaps the tables had turned and luck was starting to be on their side, for once in their disgraceful, yet short lifetimes.

Sanji walked down the stairs, sipping on his beer while holding his cigarette, his shirt unbuttoned, his tight jeans held by one of his signature belts with a chain on the side. Even though they weren’t allowed to buy anything, Nami had managed to steal a handful of fashionable clothes. She designed an outfit for each one of her friends, including Zoro, and mumbled something about a debt that no one really paid attention to. Everything went out well thanks to Usopp and Franky’s hacking skills, and so, the plan didn’t fail at all and the party was about to take place. Sanji felt just like home, a familiar sensation as when he went out with his brothers, and, even though he had to put up with them, he danced wildly, drank his life away and smoked whatever he could find.

Beside him, Zoro also sipped on his beer. He was wearing a loose light green shirt, also a bit unbuttoned, and black, wide pants. He was helping Kid to bring the speakers down. They had stolen them from the cafeteria, and Franky found a way to connect it to his hidden laptop to play music. Just using their own intelligence and capacities to sneak out, they had created a place where they couldn’t be caught, where they could play music, drink and dance without the instructors ever noticing. Everything was part of a well-thought plan and, moreover, the basement was so deep that there was no way that anyone would listen from the outside.

“Yo, Dartbrows”, the green-haired said casually. “I believe that, if we had wasted all this thinking into escaping, we could’ve been out of this place by now.”

“Oh, c’mon, you didn’t participate in the thinking. We just needed you for your muscles”, Sanji smiled, earning a punch from his friend. “Besides, there’s free food and nice ladies. The Reformatory is not that bad.”

The girls arrived shortly after. It truly felt like the beginning of a real party, with everyone first arriving shyly, saying hello and grabbing something to drink. However, as soon as they made sure that they were safe, that the instructors wouldn’t catch them, the craziness began.

For hours, all they did was drink, party, make out with each other and have loads of fun. They hadn’t felt like that for months. Zoro was having a great time, dancing in a really stiff way with Luffy and drinking half of their beverage storage. He didn’t even worry when Law talked to Nami –even though he felt like those two were definitely flirting— and, for once, he didn’t care about _love_ (or, the way he had seen it up until then, _possession_ ). He had decided that he had been a douchebag for long enough. Plus, Law’s weed was making its effect and he enjoyed the relaxedness it allowed him to feel.

“Hey, Cook”, he called Sanji, who was trying to pull Vivi by telling her sweet words about princes and princesses. The blond wasn’t listening, so Zoro grabbed him by the arm to make him look at his brown eyes. “I’ve had enough of being the bad guy. From now on, I’m returning to the old me. I’ll be a nice one, like you.”

“Yeah, whatever, freak”, Sanji spit at him, turning back to face Vivi again.

Zoro felt the room spin around, and therefore he sat by the stairs, staring at his friends. He had a great alcohol tolerance, but he had never smoked as much as he had that night. He just stayed there, feeling glad that everyone was having a great time. He was waiting for the effects of the weed to go away when he noticed that Law had finally ended his conversation with Nami. He didn’t mind, though. He was too into his own world to care. And, even when he was not that high and he was somehow regaining his conscience, he wasn’t angry at was his eyes were witnessing.

Nami had a red, tight dress on, which revealed her sides. He admired the way she walked gracefully even on high-heels, her curves as beautiful as ever. He admired her when she approached Luffy and talked to him softly, laughing at the dumb things he said. He didn’t take his eyes off her when their faces were so close that it was unbearable to keep staring any longer. He noticed that Nami kissed Luffy unlike he used to kiss him, more slowly, as if she had been waiting for that moment; not fiercely nor wanton, just tasting the raven-haired lips as if they were made out of the oranges she craved that much. And, even when their make-out session became fiercer, Zoro didn’t look away.

Nevertheless, Zoro was not mad. He felt proud for Nami, he was relieved because Luffy was such a nice guy, _yeah, they’re perfect for each other_ , he thought, and, even though he really felt like kissing Nami at that moment, he just sighed and let things flow.

“You’ve changed in very little time, haven’t you?”

He looked up and his eyes met Robin’s. He smiled wholeheartedly.

“Sit down with me, woman. Let’s have a chat.”

“You’re chivalrous today. You sure you didn’t swap personalities with Sanji?”, she giggled, doing as he said while looking at the blond, who had fulfilled his dream and was now sloppily making out with the beautiful Vivi. “Are you having a good time?”

“Are you?”, Zoro asked back, sipping on his booze.

“Definitely.”

The boy looked at her. They were both placed in the narrow stairs, their feet and back meeting the walls. He was the closest to the room, while Robin was near the exit, therefore sitting higher than him. She was wearing a white top that showed her flat stomach, and a mini-skirt revealing enough to let his imagination fly.

“Hey, Robin… Is it okay if I kiss you?”

She didn’t expect his words. As a result, a wide smile decorated her face quickly. “Do you need to ask?”

Zoro leaned in and gave her a short peck. She didn’t stop smiling. He held her face and kissed her again, this time more passionately, but not forgetting his manners. He knew that she was too much for him. She was smart, pretty and nice. He couldn’t mess things up like he always did. When he was with her, he forgot about everything; he even forgot about Nami. She enveloped him in her mysterious aura and got him higher than the best of Law’s weed.

He would have waited; of course he would have. They were on the stairs, right in front of the room, where everyone could see. She looked like she just wanted to kiss him and do nothing else. However, he was drunk, high and horny. He really wanted Robin, but he was afraid to mess things up, thus his brain started working more than it ever had. He started kissing her neck and caressed her inner thighs softly, waiting for her response. She just ran her hands through his green hair. Zoro then slid his hand further, leaning in until he touched her crotch softly.

“Is it okay?”, he asked.

Robin stayed silent for a while that seemed like hours for Zoro. Finally, she spoke: “Everyone will see. I just…”

“What’s wrong?”

“I just wish that we could do this somewhere else… We’ll get caught here.”

“Nobody will see us. Look, my body's covering yours. I’m blocking the view. Don’t worry.”

Robin giggled. “I didn’t mean that. You’re just as innocent as everyone else here.”

“What do you mean?”

The girl sighed. “You’ll see… I don’t feel like talking about that right now.”

Zoro shrugged and leaned his head on her shoulder. “What do you feel like doing? I’m down for anything.”

Robin kissed him again and he groaned softly. “It’s okay like this… As long as you don’t mind taking things slow.”

“I don’t.”

Yeah, Zoro longed for going all the way with her. He wanted to touch her, to feel her; hell, he even thought that he could love her as much as he once loved Nami, but in a healthy way, not being as dumb as he felt he was. Now, he wasn’t that high nor drunk. He was able to think straight and discern what he really wanted to say to her. He was willing to make an effort, select the appropriate words and tell her that she would be just fine in his arms.

“Listen, Robin. I know that you’ve been in some kind of bad situation. It's alright. I can wait. I won’t push you. As long as I’m with you, I can wait.”

She chuckled. “How romantic. I thought you were a bad guy! I’m fine, Zoro, I really am. And I don’t really enjoy commitment.”

“What do you mean?”, he asked, her words cutting him like a sharp sword. He had just opened his heart to her and she didn’t seem to care.

“Don’t think that hard. I like you. With taking things slow, I meant that I don’t like being obvious right in front of everyone. If you were a little bit more discrete…”

Zoro smirked, kissing her harder. She put a hand on his crotch and _squeezed_ and, oh, man, did that make him feel good. He groaned in frustration, his own hand pressuring on her inner thighs harder. He whispered lewd words to her mouth and she giggled, her hands now inside his pants.

And, right when things were getting interesting, a loud _thud_ reverberated in the whole room. The teenagers panicked in shock, staring at the exit of the basement. They had been caught.

“The time has come. I never really believed that we could get away with this anyway”, Robin kissed Zoro for the last time and, in the middle of the kiss, the door upstairs opened and revealed a group of instructors, armed with tasers.

The instructors ordered everyone to stay put. Robin’s hand was still inside Zoro’s underwear –it seemed like she found the whole situation amusing. Both of them stayed still, looking at their superiors fiercely.

A deep, dark voice screamed from the upper part of the stairs. Sinister steps could be heard right between the silence as a mysterious figure emerged from the door. It was Akainu, and his sadistic expression made every single one of the students shiver.

“You’re all going to Module 0.”


	7. Down by the river

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Before starting, a few trigger warnings: I changed the rating from mature to explicit because there are scenes of explicit violence, smut and mentions of sex abuse.  
> Hope you enjoy it despite the difficulties our protagonists are going through.

“Must’ve been that Jinbe fucker. That Brook weirdo too.”

“Don’t think so, man.”

“Did you really think that we could get away with the party without being caught?”

“Well, if you're so wise, you could’ve warned us! Now we're stuck here.”

Zoro woke up hearing his friends' frightened words. Feeling dizzy, his eyes wandered around the place he was in. He tripped because of the movements; he figured he was in some vehicle. He closed his eyes, trying to recall what had happened.

“Zoro, you’re awake”, he recognized Luffy's voice.

“Leave him alone”, Law talked. “He got the worst out of all of us.”

“The worst!? This sucker's a lucky guy!”, Sanji chuckled. “That was heroic, mosshead.”

“What the hell are you talking 'bout?”, Zoro could get some words out of his mouth.

It was still hard for him to rise. His head was buried between his hands. Everything spinned around while he couldn’t happen to think straight for a second. What were they talking about? Where was he? He tried to catch his breath and, while doing so, he felt his body twisting and screeching. He couldn’t help but throw up, dirtying his new clothes. _Crap_ , he thought. _Nami bought these for me_. And instantly, he wondered why he was worried about such a futile thing when he didn’t even know where they were heading.

“What’s the last thing you remember?”, Chopper asked him.

“The instructors… They broke in. And then Sakazuki- Wait, Chopper, are you here, too!? You’re coming to Module 0!? That can’t be…”, Zoro tried to lift up his head, but, with the littlest motion, he threw up again. “Fuck.”

“Don’t move, idiot”, Law ordered. “I’ll tell you what happened. When the instructors broke in, you had your hand inside of Nico Robin’s skirt. Akainu freaked out.”

“Didn’t take him for a prude”, Usopp giggled.

“One of the instructors tried to hit you both with a taser”, Law continued, ignoring the long-nosed. “But you stood between him and Robin and he hit you. You passed out from an electroshock. And then they caught us, brought us here. Now we’re in a truck to Module 0.”

“That’s right, Robin… How is she?”, Zoro asked, suddenly realizing the matter he should be worried about the most.

“The instructors did nothing to her. But I’m concerned…”, Law explained. “She had a phone with her. How did she manage to hide it? And why didn’t she tell us?”

“You know, _Torao_ , we don’t have to tell you everything!”, Luffy smiled. “You’re not the boss here, _I_ am.”

Zoro managed to smirk at Luffy's words. He was regaining consciousness bit by bit. He got up, sitting down with his back to the car’s wall. He saw all of his male friends there, no exceptions. The girls were in the car beside them, too. No one had escaped from the Reformatory's brutal authority. And he had a feeling that things were only getting worse.

He blinked a few times before his mind went blank and his sight wasn’t good anymore. He winced helplessly: he couldn’t see, he couldn’t hear, he couldn’t move. What was happening? Was it still the effect of the electroshock? No, it wasn’t: on his last seconds of sanity, he noticed that all of his friends were experiencing the exact same effects. The instructors had drugged them somehow, as he figured out, and they were finally taking them to Module 0.

It wasn’t long until he passed out.

Zoro opened his eyes and rose frantically, only to realize that he was handcuffed in both his hands and his legs, tied to a structure that seemed like a bed, but without a mattress: it was only a metal plank held by four weak bed legs. The room he was now in was decrepit: walls humid and yellow, and an indescribably awful smell. The only light that went in came from a tiny window behind him, about six inches of width. The door in front of him was clearly inexpugnable: it was a strong, metallic door that, from its top to its bottom, was filled with padlocks.

Opposing to the modern technology of his former Reformatory room, that room of Module 0 seemed old and dirty, as if it had been abandoned for years. And, seriously, what was that smell? It was as if someone had peed there.

That was when Zoro realized that he had peed on his own pants. He grimaced in disgust. How long had he been there? He felt hungry, dizzy and, above all, humiliated. At least, they had changed his clothes and they were no longer full of vomit (he was now wearing his old light blue uniform), but that was not much of a consolation.

Suddenly, he heard a loud noise coming from outside. The door opened violently, a young female instructor waiting outside. She untied Zoro's handcuffs and replaced them with other ones just for the hands, in a way that he could walk. She also covered his mouth, tying a fixed jaw tightly around it. She was trembling while doing so.

“I won’t hurt you”, Zoro said, while his mouth was still free. “I’m no murderer. Just a regular guy.”

“I’m not allowed to talk to you.”

“Well, you _are_ now, aren’t you?”, he noticed that the girl was insecure and he was determined to take advantage of that.

“You wouldn’t… You wouldn’t be here if you were just a regular guy.”

“Life’s tough. Wish I had it easy like the regular guys out there.”

The instructor bit his lip, frightened. Then, she talked, this time with a more sincere tone. “I… I’m sorry. This is my first day. I don’t know what’s that that you’ve done, but it must be bad. Otherwise, they wouldn’t _torture_ you like this… Gosh, is that pee?”

“Where are you taking me?”, Zoro interrupted her, slightly embarrassed.

“You have to walk around the building every day. Sakazuki will call you from time to time for his interrogatories… I don’t know what they are, but they don’t sound too good... And I’m not talking to you ever again! I don’t want to be kicked out of this job.”

Zoro nodded and stayed put obediently while the instructor finished putting him the jaw. It wasn’t her fault. However, she seemed like a blabber; that would be advantageous for him.

They walked through a dark corridor, the only light coming from its end. When they crossed it, they arrived at a large room, which could be about a mile both long and wide. It had two spiral staircases, each on one side of the big area, that poured water, probably because the cleaning was just done by throwing water buckets from the tops, presumably while the students were still walking by. The smell was still terrible, and the walls were rusty, decrepit.

He could identify a few of his friends in the room, and he figured that the rest of them would be upstairs. As the space was that extended, they were distancing a few meters from each other.

Abruptly, the speakers resounded with Akainu's voice: “Shinsekai Reformatory students! You’ve all be summoned here, in Module 0, to fulfill your punishment. What you’re obligated to do everyday is to follow the exact path indicated on the floor.”

Below their feet, there was a line that signaled a labyrinthine way through the enormous room that continued going upstairs and then downstairs, only to be followed again. It didn’t have a clear end; it was more of a round path.

“You will be fed once a day. If you cause any trouble, you’ll be punished. This is absolute justice. This is what scum like you need, in order to change. To rectify yourselves. To fit in our society, where, right now, you don’t belong.”

 _Scum_. They had heard that word a million times. They were rejects, that was true. But they didn’t deserve that. And they were determined to change it.

Zoro didn’t know how much time had passed. Days? Weeks? He only remembered walking again and again, looking down for the watered rice that the instructors threw at them at random hours, violently enough for them to have to kneel down and eat frantically before walking again, endlessly. Sometimes, when they were heading upstairs, the instructors would say that it was 'shower time’, and then pour them gallons of water mixed with soap. They ended up soaked, coughing, and some sobs could be heard, but silent, shy. They knew they had to be strong.

Sakazuki _interrogated_ him two times. He would lock him up in a small room without windows and make him swallow some suspicious pills. Then, he shouted to him on an authoritarian way, grabbing him by the hair, saying that he still _needed_ to learn. Zoro couldn’t recall if he had punched him, if he had cut him. It all felt like he was having a really bad dream where he threw up every five minutes.

Every day felt the same. Hunger, pain, thirst, disgust. Everything hurt. Even the female instructor had pity for him, and that was what he hated the most. He was trying to seem tough in front of her, but, every time he crashed onto the bed, he couldn’t help but groan, scream, cry.

The students were taken to their dorms at midnight, and only allowed to sleep five hours. That was the only time of the day that Zoro felt calm, even though laying in that iron bed made his back hurt, which he hated. However, after he blew off stream by screaming and revolving, everything was peaceful, quiet, and, from the small window above him, he could see a few stars, and he wondered if his sister could see them, as well.

Now he couldn’t help but think about her all the time. Did she worry about him? He wouldn’t ever tell her about what they were doing to him; he didn’t want her to know about all that pain. He regretted not listening to her as much as he could, when he could… If he hadn’t taken the bad path in life… But life was tough, that was for sure. There were so little options…

“What’cha lookin' at?”

His eyes were closing slowly, his body tired from walking all day, his hands aching, still handcuffed, as they had been for the last week or so.

“Hey, silly! I’m talkin' to ya!”

Was he dreaming now? He wished to have a wet dream, he loved those. However, there was some annoying voice; who was it? Who was talking to him in his sleep? If it was the instructor, he wasn’t going to listen to her.

“You’re hopeless, Zoro, _shishishi_.”

After hearing his name, Zoro opened one of his eyes, yawning, and suddenly shuddered at the sight.

“Luffy? What the fuck?”

“Yo”, his friend grinned widely.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“We’re the Resistance, we can do anything.”

Zoro took a deep breath, wondering why he was friends with that group of mad individuals. “How did you manage to get in?”, he wondered.

“Franky opened his own handcuffs. He might be a cyborg or something. He's super strong!! Yo, lemme take your handcuffs off, he gave me a key.”

Before Zoro could even notice, Luffy had opened them, and he was free. The smiling boy then climbed to the window, which was mysteriously opened (the Resistance had been freeing its members, and they were clever enough to know how to open a simple window). Luffy slid through it, even though it was an extremely small space. Zoro was more muscular and his head was thicker; he probably wouldn’t be able to cross as easy as his friend did. Seriously, how had Franky done it?

“I don’t think I can get through the window, Luffy!”

“’Kay, lemme help.”

And then, the window, along with the wall, broke down. It teared down to pieces. At the other side, Zoro could see Luffy holding what seemed to be a fallen tree, which he had used to hit the wall and tear it down to pieces. He couldn’t hide a weird expression, as if he was saying _oh-my-god-I've-messed-up_. He got goosebumps. If Sakazuki had turned them to Module 0 just by a small party, what would he do when he saw that Luffy had broken that huge structure?

On a whim, Zoro ran towards his friend, outside of the Module 0. He stumbled upon a wide forest, the cold wind breezing through the leaves and sending shivers down his spine.

“Luffy! What the hell are you doing, idiot?”

It was Law's voice. Zoro followed it and saw the rest of his friends, distributed in the forest. He then looked at the Module's wall. There was a huge hole that curiously had Franky's shape. He chuckled. Now he knew how the guy had got out of the building.

“This wasn’t the plan.”

“Your plans never work, Trafalgar!” Kid laughed.

“Hey, can someone tell me what’s happening here? Why am I always the last one to find out?”, Zoro sighed.

“Law figured a way out. He had a plan for us to get out and reunite, and then blow Module 0 down to smithereens”, Sanji explained, smiling, “but it didn’t turn out well, as you see. Anyways… We're free! _Woohoo_!”, he screamed, running towards the forest.

A loud alarm suddenly rang, red lights storming through the air. Some instructors appeared and a few shots could be heard, presumably from tranquilizing darts. However, after all they had put them through, they couldn’t deny the possibility that they were real gun shots, so they frantically ran, splitting up, hiding in the trees, behind the rocks, beside the lake. They had to get out of there and they couldn’t be found by any means, so they ran until their knees hurt and their legs fell apart.

“This is the Revolution, _bitches_!”, Franky shouted before running away, as well.

Yes, it was official. They were completely, utterly, impossibly insane.

“It’s a matter of time. They’ll eventually find us. We need to be prepared”, Law explained.

They had managed to hide in the forest, getting away from the instructors and reuniting in a small lake, between bushes, a place difficult enough to find to give them time to think things through.

“What will we do, then? It’s not like we’re armed”, Usopp stated, hesitating.

“We must find a way to stay here as long as possible. That’ll make them crazy.”

“I get that we’re trying to provoke them, Torao, but how does that benefit us?”, Robin said steadily. “They will torture us when they find us.”

“Akainu will lose his head”, Luffy said, with a surprisingly cold mind. “That’s good for us, that he loses his temper.”

“Exactly”, Law pointed. “We have two options. First, we stay here, make explosives and burn the hell down of the Reformatory. It’s not that hard; I know how to do it. The second option happens if we’re found out. Sakazuki will freak out and send us to Module 0 again. He’ll want to see us personally and thus he'll stay in Module 0, too. That’s how we’ll gain access to the archive. I have it all planned out.”

“I dunno if we can trust your plans anymore. I’m sick of this. Chopper's here too, for fuck's sake. Is this torture necessary?”, Nami whined.

“You’re lucky, you should know that. You’ve been in Module 0 before”, Law stated. “We’ve been there for four days and yet it seemed like years. Thanks to the plan the Resistance made before, we were able to escape. The drugs still don’t work as much, too. We’re really lucky.”

“They drugged us?”

“You planned this before, _Torao_?”

“Still”, Nami said, “this is too much. They’ll find us.”

“We have it all under control. Trust me”, Luffy grinned.

“You joined the Resistance 'cause you wanted to. Coming to the forest with us was your decision, too. Take it or leave it, woman”, Kid said on a low tone, making her sigh and go silent, still upset.

“It’ll be fine, Nami”, Sanji caressed her shoulder.

A few seconds of pure silence passed, the only noise being the soothing rumor of the water and the soft sing of the cicadas.

“Hey, guys…”, Chopper started talking, “Do you think that Brook and Jinbe snitched on us?”

“Nah. They’re good guys. They wouldn’t.”

“I agree with Luffy”, Robin stated. “I know when someone’s lying. They weren’t. They were truly looking forward to helping us.”

“Hope they’re looking for a way to help us out here…”, Usopp moaned, tired.

“They certainly are”, Hawkins stated.

With that said, Luffy ordered everyone to go to sleep and Law established a watch turn. They hid in the bushes or the trees, their bodies separated, and an eye open in case some instructor found them. They didn’t last long awake; they were so tired that they immediately fell asleep.

“Zoro, wake up.”

He opened his eyes with ease, dizzy, the world spinning around him. He still hadn’t accustomed to the tree branch he was sleeping on.

“Robin?”

“I missed you. Let’s have some fun.”

She was looking down on him, grinning. He smirked.

“Look at you. Didn’t know you were such a pervert girl.”

“Who said I wanted to do lewd things?”

Zoro got off from the tree to kiss her, amused. “I’ll forgive you for waking me up just this time, 'kay?”, he smiled.

They walked together in silence. Sanji, who was doing the watch, looked at them with jealousy. The green-haired eyed him slyly, as if he had won some competition.

They passed Nami and Luffy, who were sleeping together, the latter hugging the girl tightly.

“Are you still jealous?”, Robin whispered. “You can tell me.”

“It’s alright. I’m not that sensitive. Me and her are no longer a thing and I’m okay with that. Luffy's a great guy, too. Plus, I've got this beautiful girl by my side”, Zoro smirked, grabbing her hip and walking faster. “C’mon, I can’t wait no more.”

They arrived to a quiet place by the river, surrounded by tall trees. The weather was nice; it wasn’t as cold as it had been for the past weeks. They could stay out in the open comfortably. Moreover, the enormous leaves and the bushes hid them, therefore nobody could be able to see them nor hear them. It was perfect.

They were still wearing their light blue uniforms, which they hadn’t changed in a whole week. It was gross; they stank and that made them feel uneasy.

“Let’s swim”, Robin suggested, getting rid of her clothes.

“What's gotten into you today? You’re crazy, girl!”, Zoro chuckled, doing the same and throwing himself into the water, naked.

When he got out, he saw Robin, naked as well, running towards him. She was beautiful, she seemed like a vision in the middle of the night sky. He was astonished, even when she approached him and kissed him fiercely. He couldn’t even close his eyes. She hugged him tightly.

“I’m not a great swimmer”, Robin apologized.

“I got you.”

He held her, kissing her neck, grabbing her butt. It was difficult not to sink, though, but he didn’t mind. He had been training hard, after all.

They submerged into the water again, and now their hair was messy, getting everywhere. Zoro looked dumb, but Robin looked beautiful, as always. He stared at her with wonder, and then dragged her to the shore, mumbling things, his tongue running through her body, while she giggled. He carried her bridal-style, extended their clothes in the grass and laid on top of her, Robin facing up. Zoro kissed her with sweetness first, then heating up things a little bit, while sliding his leg between hers.

“If you tell me to stop, I'll stop”, he whispered to her ear.

She nodded. He took a deep breath and looked down at her, her naked body welcoming him sweetly. He caressed her, his hands ran through her neck, her breasts, her legs, her tummy, her sex. She sighed in pleasure.

“Are you a virgin?”, he asked.

“… Not really. But…”, she was hesitating. She only stuttered when she talked about sex, Zoro had noticed that.

“It’s alright. I get it. You don’t wanna talk about it. It’s okay”, he whispered to her ear while his fingers wandered between her inner thighs. “I’ll be gentle”, but he was also nervous. He didn’t want to make it a bad experience for her.

“Roronoa Zoro is going to be gentle? What a turn of the events”, Robin chuckled ironically.

“Oh, shut up!”, he said, his face reddening because of the embarrassment.

She placed a sweet kiss on his cheek and then went down his neck. Her hands were placed on his muscular back, admiring it. He smirked and kissed her torso, licking her nipples softly. He grinded a little bit on top of her, both panting because of the friction.

“ _Touch_ me… Zoro.”

He followed her order frantically. He placed his hand on her sex and started rubbing her clit, his mouth focusing on her breasts. He began with slow movements, increasing the pace little by little. She brought her legs together in pleasure.

It was so peaceful as it was: the silence surrounding them, Zoro licking her body, touching her just right, while Robin moaned softly and rhythmically. She made little sounds, which sounded even cute, as if they were telling him where to rub, how quick he should be. Robin was moving her hips to feel him better when he introduced two fingers in her and she gasped in a mix of surprise and arousal.

Zoro parted her legs and put his head between them, his tongue wandering through her pussy, licking her wetness. She caressed his hair and pushed him lightly. She wanted to feel it _more_ and _more_. He ate her up with a sudden movement that made her moan, now out loud.

“Now, now. You don’t want us to be heard, don’t you?”, he smirked, looking at her. It was such a sight… He had to refrain himself from jumping at her and doing all kinds of things to her, from being rough and tough, just like he liked to.

“Won’t happen again”, Robin was trying to sound cocky, but her arousal made her stutter and her voice was so attractive that Zoro almost fainted.

He continued licking, sometimes softly and some other times more thoroughly, now three fingers exploring her insides. Robin even felt relaxed, caressing his green hair, indicating him what to do.

“How are we going to do it? We don’t have any condoms”, Zoro mumbled, looking up while his fingers still thrusted and twitched.

“Who said… Who said we didn’t”, Robin managed to say.

Zoro frowned, stopping for a moment to rise and place himself right on top of her, again. She searched on one of her uniform's legs and found a condom still wrapped in plastic and sewed to the fabric.

“Nami bought some and did this prior to the party. She said that girls need to be protected”, she chuckled. “We only have one, though. She could only manage to steal a box from the market and she distributed it between us.”

“That girl is something else”, Zoro smiled. “I will need to thank her tomorrow.”

“Make sure to make the most out of this”, Robin smirked, handing him the condom while kissing his neck, again.

He put it, hands trembling from excitement. His fingers went into her a few times more and then he was the one who went inside her, thrusting lightly, and then picking up the pace with the swing of her hips. Robin moaned softly, panting, holding onto him.

“Are you okay?”, he asked.

She nodded, grinning. “Do I look like I’m not okay?”

Zoro giggled and approached her ear to whisper sweet words. He was really feeling that moment. She was too much for him. She was beautiful, smart, funny. She had it all. He wanted to hold onto her as long as possible.

He shifted his position so that he was now rising a little bit more, his pelvis and her clit rubbing together. Robin moaned more intensely, having to cover up her mouth to refrain them. Zoro parted her hand and trapped her mouth with a lewd kiss.

“You sound so sexy…”

“Zoro, Zoro, Zoro…”, she sobbed, the words sounding so soft between whispers that they were almost unhearable.

Hearing his name drove him crazy. His pace became erratic and he trembled, a hand grabbing her hip while the other was buried in her hair. His climax hit him while he groaned on her ear, biting it and moaning softly, as well. Then, he slid his hand between her legs and rubbed her clit again, making sure that she had an orgasm, too. And she did: she scratched his back, panting heavily, and whining indistinguishable words. She then stared at his eyes and Zoro's heart stopped for a moment. Robin's enormous eyes shone bright in the night sky, her pupils dilated while looking at him. He had never experienced anything remotely close to what he was feeling right now.

“I- Fuck, Robin. I don’t think you realize how stunning you are.”

“Don’t be cheesy”, she grinned, kissing his cheek playfully.

“No, I’m serious. Whoever the fuck made you unsure and treated you like shit must have a problem, I swear. I would kill him, believe me, I would.”

Robin sighed and looked away. She felt unsure. Should she tell him? It was a big deal, after all. She had been traumatized for a long time.

Zoro separated from her to remove the condom. He then hugged her tight, his strong arms making her feel comfortable.

“I want to talk to you about what happened to me. But, please, don’t tell anyone. Let it stay between you and me”, she said, her eyes closed while she played with his hair.

“Sure.”

Robin turned around to face him. She embraced him, caressing his face. Zoro kissed her forehead, his fingers running through her silky hair.

“My parents abandoned when I was little. They were drug addicts. I believe they still are”, she started talking. “I’ve been in foster homes since I remember.”

“Can relate”, he whispered and she sighed in relief.

“Then I guess you know how they treat you, the foster parents. There are good ones but those don’t last long. The bad ones are the worst and I had to stick with them for a very long time… And there was this man, they call him Crocodile… He was friends with my foster dad when I was fourteen.”

“Fuck. I can see where this is going”, Zoro groaned in disgust.

“He… He's been abusing me ever since”, Robin shed a tear. “He’s a mafia boss. He kept stalking me when I moved out. And he keeps track of me here, too. He’s got enough contacts to do so.”

“Is he the guy you were talking to, on the phone?”, he asked.

“How did you know?”, Robin wondered.

“I overheard you… How did you sneak the phone here?”

“It’s an old model. You know, one of those Nokia that wouldn’t break even if you threw them from a plane. He paid someone to hand it to me, inside. He wants me to call him every week.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? I mean… I’m not very clever, but I’m sure that Law could find some super smart way to reveal the truth. That sucker must die. I would kill him with my own bare hands.”

Robin sighed and then giggled, which made Zoro frown. “It’s okay. We’re here now. I’ll worry about that if we get out of here. Which I doubt, by the way, because we’re committing so many crimes that we might be sent to jail right after this.”

Zoro chuckled. How did she manage to be such a light-hearted girl when she had been through so much?

“Thank you for tonight, Zoro”, she whispered. “This meant a lot to me.”

He tightened his grip so hard that it was hard for her to breathe, and she laughed. Behind all that façade Zoro had, being the _bad boy_ , the _strongest_ ; behind all of that, there was a sweet guy who wouldn’t hurt a fly.

Life had been tough for both of them. Hell, it had been rough for all of the reformatory students. But, inside their hearts, there was a good will. Loving, even. They just had yet to show it to the world.

“Why don’t you tell me about you?”, Robin asked, her head buried in his chest.

And so, Zoro spoke to her about her sister, about what he had also been through. He apologized for what he had done to Nami, too, even though she told him it was okay. They talked for hours, sharing their experiences, attempting to know more about each other. Robin was asking something to him when she heard a light snoring and she giggled. _Even with all those muscles, now he looks so tiny_ , she thought, very amused. She would never forget that night.

“Wow, someone here has had a great night!! Or should I say… SUPER!”

Franky's voice woke them up and it took them a few moments to realize that they were completely naked.

“Don’t worry, my friends. I was just taking a stroll when I saw you. I’ll cover you so that nobody sees you while changing, by singing a SUPER song!”

“For God's sake, Franky, stop being so noisy”, Zoro whined, not even bothering to dress up.

“I’m looking away, from my bros Zoro and Robin, who were fuck-ing~…”, he sang, but the words didn’t even make sense, nor they rhymed. Robin giggled, amused.

They put their clothes on quickly, disgusted by its smell, still bad from the days at Module 0. Then, they headed to the place where they were all reunited. Luffy was mumbling something about being the king of the Reformatory while Kid stated that he was more of an anarchist. Law just sighed in frustration.

“Guys, stop talking useless. We need to organize things”, Nami said, making them all shut up.

“That's my Nami! _Mellorine!_ ”

“We need to find something to eat”, she continued, ignoring Sanji in an even painful way. “And a way to filter the water. I’m assuming that they’re close to finding us, too. We need some weapons.”

“I know how to make potable water”, Usopp explained. “I can get rid of that.”

“I know how to make weapons out of shitty materials. Leave that to the intelligent one”, Franky smiled cockily.

“Do you think that there are wild animals here? We could hunt them down”, Luffy grinned.

“I don’t think so, but there must be some fruits… Anyway, we need a plan. What are we going to do?”, Nami whined. “We can’t stay here forever. We must-“

She suddenly passed out and fell on Luffy's arms. There was a dart on her shoulder. When they looked up, they saw an instructor up one of the trees, pointing at them with a gun.

“Motherfucker! Come here, if you've got the guys, I'mma kill you!”, he shouted, leaving Nami with Chopper and suddenly jumping to him.

All of the Resistance stood up, alarmed. Luffy ran to the guy, avoiding his darts smoothly and climbing the tree like he was a real monkey. He grabbed the instructor by the leg and dragged him down, throwing him to the ground. The instructor, however, managed to catch another one of his pistols. It was a flare. He shot and it sparkled through the morning sky.

“Luffy!”, Law shouted. “Luffy, we gotta run away! Leave him!”

But Luffy wouldn’t listen. He punched the instructor, screaming, smashing his head. Everyone was starting to run away when they realized.

They were surrounded.

“Luffy!”

Zoro ran towards him as fast as he could. He separated him from the instructor and looked at him in the eyes. He understood right away. And so, Luffy grabbed Nami and tried to climb a tree. Zoro tried to run away, but he felt something weird in his shoulder.

Something that hurt.

“Zoro! Motherfuckers… You shot him! That was a real bullet!”

He looked at his shoulder and saw blood dripping everywhere. Nevertheless, he ran, he ran until he couldn’t see, until he couldn’t breathe and all that he could feel was the screaming from far, far away.

_How's Robin? Did she run away? Is she fine?_

_What did they do to Nami?_

_Is everyone okay?_

Everything went blank. It hurt. _It fucking hurts_ , he cried out. He wasn’t able to move. All he could feel was pain.

He closed his eyes tightly and wished that everything was just a nightmare, even though, deep down, he was pretty sure that the nightmare was just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was longer and more intense, hope you liked it. I have a few things to say:  
> 1\. I don't know nothing about drugs and stuff. I'm making this up and taking a few licenses.  
> 2\. Same about abuse. I know nothing about it and it must be the most awful thing on Earth. The story mentions it just for plot reasons and I'm sorry if it offends someone (and I really hope it doesn't).
> 
> Thank you for your reviews!! I'm so happy that people like this story so far. Hopefully, things will get better in the future, but now, our protagonists will have to hold on for a bit. Hope you stay here for the ride! :)


End file.
